Mission of Vindicta
by Fanofeverything101
Summary: After Reese's attack on Douglas and stealing the superhero list, Chase is practically shunned by the rest of the Elite Force. But when he is kidnapped by Roman and Riker, the group must put aside their anger to rescue him while Chase starts to wonder if he has an unexpected ally in Rodissius's daughter. *Rated T to be safe. More Characters than listed*.
1. Surpise Attack

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Hello, this is my second fanfiction for the Lab Rats franchise, but my first for Lab Rats Elite Force. This is what I think would've happened if there was a season 2, even though, I have not actually fully watched the last episode of season 1 because I am a major coward. Chase is my favorite character and I don't like seeing my favorite characters feel pain, though oddly enough, I enjoy inflicting it in my stories. Funny how that works. Anyways, I hope you guys like the story and I will try to bring myself to watch the finale. Vindicta means vengeance or punishment in case you were wondering. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey Douglas, how are you feeling?" Chase asked, coming into the infirmary that was in Mission Command. After they found him injured by Reese, they brought him here and called Mr. Davenport, who came with a doctor. That was almost two weeks ago.

"Doing just fine kid." Douglas answered, looking up from his tablet to see Chase heading over to the bed he was currently lying on.

"Really?" The teenager questioned, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. The doctor said that he would be okay, but needed rest and given where Reese burned him, his voice was still very hoarse and scratchy.

"Throat's a little sore, but at least I still have my good looks." Douglas said, pointing at his hair that he still styled even though he was stuck in the infirmary.

Chase chuckled a little at his Uncle's attitude. It made him feel better that even though it was his girlfriend, his evil girlfriend, hurt him, he didn't blame him, unlike the rest of the team.

Though Bree made it very clear that she didn't blame him and tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, Kaz and Oliver made it very clear that they disagreed. Every time he tried to get back into the communications to warn the superheroes and failed, they always brought up how they wouldn't have that problem if it wasn't for him. Skylar never fully said that she blamed him, but she made no effort to stop the boys, telling Chase that she agreed with them.

Douglas smiled when he heard the kid laugh. He hadn't heard Chase laugh, or seen him smile at all since he was injured. He was unconscious for two days after Reese attacked him, but he highly doubted he missed Chase smiling or laughing during those days either. It was ruined when Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Bree, and Mr. Davenport came into the room.

"Chase, have you figured out a way to warn the superheroes?" Kaz asked.

"I created a virus to take down the security on the website so we can get back in, but it's going to take another few hours before we know if it worked." Chase informed them.

"Maybe we should see if AJ can get in." Kaz suggested, remembering hearing how the kid easily got into Mission Command and hacked into Chase's chip.

"I already called him, but he wasn't there. Apparently, he and his family are on a vacation or something." The bionic admitted.

Bree frowned when she heard her brother say that. She knew that Chase took great pride in always knowing and figuring out what to do, and the fact that he actually reached out to get help from someone else, without being asked or forced to told her just how desperate he was to fix the mess Reese created.

"Can't get into the site you created and need a kid's help. Wow, so much for smartest person in the world." Oliver remarked.

Chase looked down at the floor while everyone else looked at Oliver. Skylar and Kaz with a look of annoyance, Donald and Douglas with glares. Bree went to stand beside Oliver and smacked him as hard as she could on the back of his head, giving him a death glare.

"Ow! What was that for?" Oliver complained angrily, but immediately backed down in fear when he saw the look on Bree's face.

Mr. Davenport watched the entire exchange in silence, becoming more and more frustrated as each word was said. When Chase called and told him everything that happened, he wasn't very surprised to see that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were upset with Chase given that it was him who brought Reese into the penthouse, but this was getting out of hand.

"Hey Chase?" The former mission leader looked over at his father when he heard him speak.

"Douglas's meds are almost empty. I called the pharmacy to get a refill, can you go pick them up?" Mr. Davenport asked, grabbing his wallet to get out the cash to pay for the medication.

"Yeah, no problem." Chase quickly agreed, eager to get out of the house.

He stood up, grabbed the money Mr. Davenport handed him and headed out of the infirmary. Mr. Davenport waited until he was gone before he turned back to the group, glaring specifically at the other boys that were part of the group.

"Will all four of you come with me?" Mr. Davenport may have worded it like a question, but his tone made is very clear that it was actually an order, and the four followed him out of the infirmary and into Mission Command.

"Okay you guys, I understand you are upset because the list was stolen, but you have to stop blaming and attacking Chase like this." The inventor told them.

"But Mr. Davenport, if he didn't trust Reese or bring her here, if he didn't let himself get tricked by her, the superheroes would be safe right now." Kaz pointed out.

"This is coming from the person who was duped by a pig." Bree reminded him.

"Hey! I'm not the smart one of the group, Chase is, and he should've known better." Kaz tried to defend himself.

"Okay, that's enough! All of you!" Kaz and Bree stopped arguing when they heard Mr. Davenport yell.

"I know you guys are upset, but everyone makes mistakes. Chase is more sorry than you guys know, but being angry at him and shoving this in his face isn't going to help. You guys are a team, and one of the most important parts of being a team is learning to forgive each other and help each other to fix their mistakes. This arguing and blaming is only going to split this team up and then you guys really will be useless against fighting any villain, not just Rodissius. So, when Chase gets back, you guys are going to apologize and actually help him get in contact with the superheroes instead of just ordering him to do it all himself." Mr. Davenport ordered. Not even waiting for a response, he went over to the hyper-lift and went upstairs.

The four teenagers looked at each other in silence. They all knew he was right. Chase had never blamed them for any mistakes they made and they were coming down pretty hard on him. And even though Bree was trying to defend her brother, getting mad at the three superheroes wasn't helping the situation at all either.

"He's right." Skylar spoke up and turned to Oliver, "Chase never blamed us for what happened to Crossbow. I mean, sure he was a little mad, but he understood and never held it over our heads."

"No, he didn't." Oliver agreed with the alien. Kaz, though still looked a little upset, he nodded, agreeing with his best friend and Skylar.

"So you guys will cut my brother some slack?" Bree wondered, a hopeful look on her face. She was so tired of seeing her brother upset over something that wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, we will." Oliver spoke for the three of them.

"Good." Bree replied, then headed over to the hyper-lift just like her father did only minutes earlier and headed upstairs, her other teammates right behind her.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase walked down the sidewalk back to Davenport Tower. It only took 20 minutes to get to the pharmacy, and another 5 to pick it up, but as he made his way back home, he noticed something was different. Instead of the streets and sidewalk being overly crowded, it was empty. Completely empty.

There wasn't anyone around, no people were heading home from work or going shopping or going out for supper. No kids playing on the playground across the street or any street vendors out serving hotdogs or any other kind of food. It was 5 o'clock on a Friday. This silence and emptiness wasn't normal. Even if he never grew up in a major city, he knew that much.

Looking around cautiously, Chase tried to find a reason why there wasn't anyone around. There was no sign saying that anything was closed or off limits, there wasn't when he first walked this path. There was no one running away screaming, which there would be if there was some sort of threat around. It was like everyone just disappeared.

Deciding to just let it be because a place being empty wasn't a crime and he couldn't see any sign of a problem or trouble, Chase turned to continue his was back to the penthouse. It was then that he saw two crows sitting side by side in a tree, watching him.

Though he couldn't say for sure, he was positive they weren't normal birds. Before he could do anything though, the birds flew off the branch and turned into a massive storm and charged right him. Chase dropped the bag filled with his Uncle's medications and threw up his shield, causing the storm to fly around him.

Then, the storm was gone, just as suddenly as it appeared. Still keeping up his shield, Chase looked around, trying to see where Roman and Riker disappeared too. However, the two shapeshifters were no where in sight, but that didn't mean they weren't around. Skylar said they could morph into anything, even something that wasn't visible to the naked eye.

Trying to keep the shield up with one hand, Chase reached for his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. Putting his attention on the device so he could dial Bree's number, the shield weakened a little and that was all the shapeshifters needed. The storm appeared again, this time, successfully breaking through his shield and pushing him to the ground as his phone flew out of his hand.

Chase tried to sit up, getting ready to activate his laser bo, when something smashed across his head and everything went black.

 **AN** – So one thing all you readers should know about me, is that I LOVE leaving cliffhangers and tend to leave one at the end of every chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Next chapter shoulder be up within the week. See you guys later!


	2. Ultimatum

**AN** – Thank you to the two Guests, Brentinator, Pink-Libra-Girl, and Shadow-wolf78 for your reviews!

Also, thank you to Brianna for your lovely review. It won't show on the story because I deleted the original, the one you reviewed because I made a mistake on the title and didn't know how to fix it so I deleted it and posted the story again. I did get your review though and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Disclaimer** – I own nothing. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

It was a sharp pain in his left temple that finally pulled Chase out of the darkness. It was made worse when he felt something wet being pressed against the source of pain. Biting back a groan, he turned his head and opened his eyes, squinting against a harsh, bright light and he closed his eyes in response.

"Don't move, you got hit on the head pretty hard." Chase immediately tensed up. He would recognize that voice anywhere even though he hadn't heard it in two weeks. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw her on her knees beside him. Reese.

Her glasses were gone and her short, red hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. In her hand was a small wash cloth. It was the cloth that she was pressing against his head, he could see a large red spot on it that he knew was blood. Wait, why was his head bleeding? The last thing he remembered was being attacked, most likely by Roman and Riker, and hit on the head.

Chase lifted his hand so he could feel the wound for himself, but was stopped when he felt something tight around his wrist and it pulled his other hand with it. He raised his head and saw his hands were handcuffed together, the cuffs looking very different. They were glowing a reddish pink color, and stung his wrists when he pulled on them.

"I wouldn't do that," The shapeshifter stated when she saw him tugging on the handcuffs, "The cuffs have sensors in them. If you tug too hard or you try using your bionics, they'll zap you."

When she finished explaining, she again reached up to clean the cut of his forehead but he turned away from her and tried to sit up, his muscles immediately protesting his movements. Chase was about to fall back to the floor, but Reese caught him and helped him sit up.

"Easy, easy." The shapeshifter said. Chase ignored her and lifted his hands up to his head. He felt a small cut on the corner of his head that ran down his forehead to his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Roman hit you pretty hard." Reese told him, her voice actually sounding sympathetic.

"Where am I?" Chase demanded, finally looking at her in the eyes with what he hoped was a deathly glare.

"My father's lair." Reese answered, looking a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why? Why am I here?" Chase asked, still keeping his glare fixed on her.

"My father wants something from you. He had Roman and Riker bring you here." Reese replied, raising her hand that was still holding the cloth and started cleaning the cut on his head again. This time, Chase didn't pull away, his head was throbbing too hard that he didn't want to risk making it worse. He was about to ask why her father wanted him when the door creaked open, revealing Roman on the other side.

"Is he awake?" Roman asked, before looking. Seeing that Chase was indeed awake, he said, "Oh, good. Father is ready for him."

Reese nodded, and dropped the cloth to the ground as Roman came into the room. Riker, who Chase didn't see, came in behind his brother. Reese was about to help him get up when Roman literally pushed her away and grabbed his arm while Riker grabbed his other arm. Together, they hauled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go." Roman ordered, and both him and Riker pulled him towards the door.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase was led down a long hallway, Roman and Riker still holding on to his arms while Reese walked right behind them. The two boys were trying to go faster, almost dragging him, but Chase purposely tried to go slow so he could look around, mostly for doors, windows, or any other way out of the lair.

"Stop looking around. There's no way out, so don't even think about it." Roman said when he saw Chase looking at his surroundings.

Though Chase kept his head still, as though he was looking straight ahead even though he still let his eyes wander, continuing his search for a door or something that he could use to escape. However, he saw no windows and only one door after they turned a corner and they were heading right towards it.

Once they reached the door, Riker opened it and both him and Roman pulled him inside while Reese followed. Inside, the room was dark and fairly empty. At least, from what he could see. Near the opposite end of the room though was a desk and a chair. Sitting in that chair, looking down at something on that desk, was Rodissius.

"Father." Roman called out and the villain looked up at them.

"Oh good. It's nice to see that you two aren't completely useless." The ex-superhero commented before looking over at the bionic and standing up, "Chase Davenport, welcome to our home."

"You know, I was expecting something more like a, evil castle surrounded by fog." Chase told him, looking around the room. At least he got the dark room and evil desk.

"Sorry, being a super villain doesn't pay all that well." Rodissius replied as he walked around the desk.

"Why am I here?" Chase asked the question that had been on his mind ever since Reese told him where he was.

"Because, I have proposition for you." Rodissius replied and Chase scoffed.

"Want kind of deal or offer could you possibly make that I would even think about taking?" Chase questioned. Rodissius smiled and started walking towards him.

"I'll stop my hunt, stop my war against all superheroes, except of course for those two that worked at Mighty Med. What were their names again? Kaz and Oliver? I will them all alone except for those two, if you do something for me." Rodissius offered, coming to stand only a few feet away from Chase.

"What do you want from me?" Chase asked slowly, mostly out of curiosity than anything. There was no way he was selling out his friends.

"Roman and Riker told me about how you figured out how to give that alien girl, Skylar, her powers back. Give me back mine, and I will call my children off hunting the superheroes. I'll even have Reese give you the list back and help you get back in communication with them. Just give me my powers back." Rodissius said, taking a few steps closer to him very slowly.

"Why should I believe a thing you say? You're a villain, there's no way I believe you'll keep you word. And what on earth gave you the idea that you can try and make me betray my friends?" Chase yelled out his questions, struggling against Roman and Riker's grip. The two shapeshifters didn't like him doing that, and tightened their hold on him. Roman went so far as to punch him hard in the stomach.

"Boys boys, calm down. He has a few fair points. No need to be violent, yet." Rodissius told his sons. He waited until Chase recovered from the blow before he spoke again.

"You're right, you have no reason to trust me, but let me ask you this, is there really another, better option that works for everyone's best interests? Is the lives of two of your teammates more important that all the rest of the superheroes?" Rodissius wondered, as though he actually he wanted an answer.

As much as he didn't want to, Chase couldn't help but think about the offer. Logically, it made sense. It would stop a war where who knows how many could and would get hurt and/or die. And he did have a point, as much as it sucked, the majority was more important than the individual, but that didn't mean he had to take it. Rodissius hadn't done anything to prove that was a man of his word and would keep his end of the deal should Chase take it, and he and the rest of the Elite Force were strong. They could take him down.

Seeing Chase's internal debate, Rodissius said, "I think my deal is more than fair Chase. You are the smartest in the group, supposedly the smartest man alive, you should know this is as good a deal as you're going to get, especially taking into account what I'll do if you don't."

He waited until Chase looked back up at him before he took the remaining few steps and stared him straight in the eyes. Then he revealed, "If you don't take the deal, I will have my children kidnap your precious Elite Force and kill them all, one by one, in front of you. I might even go so far as to do the same for every superhero I find. But don't worry, I'll leave your sister for last."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"Hey guys, is Chase back yet?" Mr. Davenport asked as he came down the stairs into the living room. Oliver and Kaz were in front of the TV playing a video game while Skylar and Bree were looking at a magazine on the couch beside the boys. All four of them looked up and shook their heads.

"That's weird. It's been almost two hours. He should've been back awhile ago." Mr. Davenport commented, looking down at his watch.

"I'll call him." Bree said, pulling out her phone. Dialing Chase's number, she held up her phone to her ear and waited for her brother to answer. After a minute, she lowered the device to her lap.

"It went straight to voicemail." Bree informed her father, starting to look worried.

"Don't worry Bree, he probably got distracted by something. Maybe there's a nerd-con happening." Oliver suggested.

"Then why aren't you there?" Kaz asked with a smile. Oliver's only response was a half-hearted glare.

"I'll pull up Chase's chip GPS." The inventor decided, grabbing his tablet off of the table. After a few minutes, a worried and confused look came upon the adult's face.

"Mr. Davenport? What is it?" Bree questioned her voice filled with concern as she got up off the couch and walked over to her father, the other three members of the group also starting to look worried.

"Chase's GPS isn't coming up." Mr. Davenport answered, looking over at his daughter.

"What? Like it's been deactivated or something?" Bree asked, looking over the billionaire's shoulder to look at the tablet.

"Or something. It says his chip is still activated, but it's not coming up at all." Mr. Davenport replied.

"What does that mean?" Skylar wondered as she also stood up and headed over to the two Davenports, Kaz and Oliver right behind her.

"Nothing good." Mr. Davenport stated gravely, glancing back down at the tablet again and said, "We need to find him."


	3. Something's Missing

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Here's the update that you have been waiting for. I'm hoping to also update Still a Father very soon. Next chapter for this story should be up within a week.

 **Enjoy!**

"Perhaps you would like some time to think about your decision." Rodissius said when Chase didn't respond. He was in too much shock at the thought of watching his sister and friends die.

Looking over at his two sons who were still holding on to his arms, Rodissius ordered, "Take him back to his cell."

Without any hesitation, Roman and Riker pulled him out of the room and started dragging him down the hall. Chase again tried to look around for way to escape and again, both Roman and Riker noticed. In response, Riker, hit him on the back of the head, hard. Still not seeing anything anyways, Chase kept his head down. His looking around did tell him one thing though, Reese was no longer with them.

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of a door that Chase recognized as the one they dragged him out of. Roman reached over and opened the door and the two shapeshifters threw him inside. As he fell to the floor, he heard the door being closed and locked. Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position which wasn't very easy because his hands were still cuffed in front of him.

Chase looked around the room. He didn't really get a chance to when he first woke up, not with Reese in the room with him, and not with Roman and Riker showing up only moments later. The room was completely bare and empty. It was an off-white color with a cement floor. There were no windows and no clock, so there was no way to figure out where he was or how much time had passed. He had hoped that he'd be able to find some kind of clue that would've told him anything, but found none. At least he had the answer to why he was grabbed though.

Of all the reasons to kidnap him, the one Rodissius gave wasn't one of them. Given the fact that Rodissius and his kids believed that having your powers taken away and being forced to live as normal was worse than death, he probably should've seen something like this coming, especially if they knew he managed to give Skylar her powers back. For a moment, he wondered what he would do if he lost his chip.

There was no doubt that he would hate it. He loved being smarter than everyone else, but there was no way he'd turn evil and go against everything he believed in and stood for like Rodissius did, neither would his team. Skylar didn't, Oliver and Kaz wouldn't, neither would Bree. Even when all she wanted to be was normal, she still wanted to help people.

The thought of his big sister brought a feeling of dread inside of him as Rodissius's threat hung over him. Chase knew that the villain wasn't making idle threats. He already told them through Roman and Riker that anyone who helped the superheroes would die along with them and that included him and Bree, but this, this was worse. If Chase didn't take the deal, his sister's death would be on his hands, so would Kaz's and Oliver's, and Skylar's. But if he took the deal, Kaz and Oliver would die and Rodissius could still be a super villain, but even more powerful, all because of him.

For the first time in quite a while, maybe ever, Chase didn't know what to do. If Rodissius was indeed a man of his word, then honestly, taking the deal would be best for the majority, despite how much he hated it. But Rodissius was still a vengeful, evil, mad, and had shown he was clever and diabolical. There was no way he could be trusted. Yet if he didn't take the deal, every hero Rodissius destroyed would be his fault because he had the chance to stop him yet he didn't.

The only way out of this deal, was to escape and warn his team. Together, they could stop Rodissius once and for all. So, Chase got to his feet and started examining his empty cell.

The walls looked to be made of some kind of metal plating. He looked down at the handcuffs on his wrists. Reese told him that they'd shock him if he used his bionics, but, he had to try. He lifted his arms and started to use his magnetism app to pull one of the metal plates off the wall.

Electricity ran through his body and painfully, Chase fell down to the ground. Apparently Reese was capable of telling the truth about some things. Suddenly, he heard the door being unlocked and opened, revealing Roman on the other side.

"Let me guess, you tried to use your bionics." Roman said smugly as he came into the room. Chase's only response was to glare at him.

"You get an A for effort, but you should know that there is no way out. So, what's your choice? Are you going to help our father or not?" Roman asked, sounding very impatient.

"Haven't decided yet." Chase replied as he again sat up, though he had to lean against the wall. His entire body throbbed with pain from the electric shock.

"Really? And here I thought you would be smart enough to know that there's only one choice to make, if you value your sister's life that is." Roman commented with a smug smile as Chase's eyes suddenly became dark and dangerous at the mention of Bree.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her," Chase started as he pushed himself to stand up.

"You'll do what? Destroy me? As if you are strong enough to do that by yourself." Roman taunted, his smile growing. Chase let out a growl and charged the shapeshifter, pushing him to the ground.

That was about all Chase could do. The handcuffs were severely limiting his movements and were starting to burn his wrists as he pulled against them. Roman however, had no such restrictions and quickly started attacking the bionic. The shapeshifter started throwing punches at Chase's face, so he rolled away until he was behind Roman. Once he was, he stood up and out his hands over Roman's head and pulled, the handcuffs pulling against the teenager's neck, choking him.

Once Roman realized what Chase had done, he turned into pile of sand, falling to the ground. Chase then turned to head towards the door that Roman left open, but the sand Roman turned into started flying over him and blocked the door before shifting back into the teenager.

Roman then charged Chase, pushing him to the ground just like Chase did only moments before. He was about to deliver another blow to the bionic hero's face when a loud voice stopped him.

"What on Earth are you doing Roman?" Chase heard Reese ask, loud and angry. He turned his head to see the female shapeshifter standing in the doorway, looking down at the two of them in complete fury. Roman immediately stood up while Chase stayed lying on the floor. The adrenaline he had felt was gone, completely replaced with the throbbing pain in his head from Roman's punches as well as the burns from the handcuffs.

"He attacked me. I was just defending myself." Roman defended himself, tone just as angry as his sister's.

"Oh, come on Roman, I know you. You totally provoked him. But that's not what I'm wondering. I'm wondering why you even came in here in the first place." Reese responded, coming into the room.

"I came to see if he had made his decision yet." Roman explained.

"After ten minutes? Father said he would call for him when he wanted his answer. So, unless you want Father to know about how you disobeyed him and attacked our guest, I suggest you leave." Reese told him with a slightly smug look.

Chase couldn't see Roman's face since he had his back to him, but he imagined that Roman was not happy. Reese's brother didn't say anything though. He just walked out of the room and down the hall. Once he was gone, Reese turned his attention to Chase, kneeling down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Reese asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." Chase replied as he tried to sit up, only to fall back down.

"Yeah, right. Here, let me help you." Reese said as she helped him sit up and lean against the wall.

"So is this how you're going to be now? You being the good cop while your brother is the bad cop?" Chase questioned. Reese looked truly stunned at his question, but was quick to reply.

"No. This isn't a trick Chase. Roman really wasn't supposed to be here. My Father knows that if you are going to take the deal then he needs you in your top form, not nursing a concussion. And even though I know you won't believe me, but I hated hurting your feelings with what I did." Reese revealed.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Chase watched her expression fall when she heard that, "They're going to find me you know. My team."

"They'll try, but this entire place is made from a special metal, it blocks your GPS signal. They won't find you. If you really want to get out of here, then your best bet is to take my Father's deal." Reese informed him.

"And what are the odds you're Father will keep his end of the deal?" Chase asked. Reese turned away at that. For a long moment, she didn't say anything, then turned her head back at him, but kept her gaze down on the floor

"I don't know, he's changed since he lost his powers, but I do know that he used to. I'm positive that he will with this too." Reese finally responded.

As she finally looked up at him, she said, "Just think about it. And don't worry, I'll make sure that no one tries to pull what Roman did again."

With that, Reese stood up and headed back to the door, closing and locking it behind her. Chase was again left alone, still unsure of what his answer will ultimately be, and with more questions than ever.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"There's nothing here." Bree said in frustration as she looked around the street and sidewalk.

When Mr. Davenport couldn't locate Chase's whereabouts, Bree and Skylar used their super speed to go down the path Chase would've taken to the pharmacy. Seeing nothing, they decided to walk back, looking carefully for anything clue, any sign that could tell them what happened.

"Wait, Bree. What's that?" Skylar asked, pointing to a picnic bench, or more accurately, a spot on the ground behind the bench.

Bree went over to the bench and saw that it was a small, white, paper bag with a receipt stapled onto it. The receipt was from the pharmacy, and the medication listed were the same ones Uncle Douglas needed.

"This is what Chase was picking up. But, why is was it left on the ground? And where is Chase?" Bree wondered out loud, turning her head in both directions, trying to find the answers.

"Bree." The bionic/superhero hybrid turned around to see Skylar crouching down only about two feet away. She reached down and grabbed something that was lying in the grass. It was a cell phone.

"It's Chase's phone." Skylar told her. Bree went over to her friend and took the phone, checking to make sure it was Chase's. When she saw that it was indeed her little brother's phone, she looked back to the alien.

"We need to go tell Mr. Davenport."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"Mr. Davenport." Bree called out as she and Skylar super sped into the penthouse.

"Did you two find him?" Mr. Davenport asked as he came out from behind the kitchen island along with Kaz and Oliver.

"No, but we found these. They were lying on the ground beside the sidewalk." Skylar answered as Bree held up the small pharmacy bag and Chase's cell phone. Mr. Davenport slowly lifted his hands and took the bag and phone from Bree, a terrified look covering his face. Seeing the phone's cracked screen, the scared expression turned to one of anger and determination.

"Where did you find them?" Mr. Davenport demanded as he walked back over to the island and placed his son's phone and the bag filled with medication on the table and grabbed his tablet.

Bree gave him the address then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking into a security camera from one of the stores in the area to see what happened." Mr. Davenport replied. Hearing that, the Elite Force all crowded around the adult so they could also see what happened. It took a few minutes and a lot of button pushing, but finally, the video came up.

They saw that the street was completely empty, save for one figure walking down the sidewalk. Chase. He was carrying the pharmacy bag in his hand and seemed to be lost in thought, then stopped and looked around. It looked like Chase was staring at something, but they couldn't see what because it wasn't in the camera's view.

Suddenly, a large black swarm appeared as Chase activated his shield to protect himself. Roman and Riker, that's what Chase saw. The shapeshifters only attacked for a minute before they disappeared, but the teenage bionic kept his shield up, though only with one hand as he was using the other to pull out his phone. That was when the storm appeared again, breaking through the shield as shoving Chase to the ground.

The storm changed back into Roman and Riker. They could see that Chase was starting to get back up, Bree recognizing that her brother's arm was in position to activate his laser bo, when Roman's hand changed into something that they couldn't truly see and smashed it into Chase's head. Right after that, Riker shifted into a storm again by himself, covering them all. As a storm disappeared, all three of them were gone.


	4. A Decision Reached

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – I know, I know, this chapter is a little late. I'm sorry, I've been a little busy, and I wasn't feeling very good for a while. Thank you to Brianna and Shadow-wolf78 for your reviews! They brought smiles to my face. Here is chapter 4.

 **Enjoy!**

Chase didn't know how long he had been locked in the cell after Reese left. It felt like hours, but he couldn't say for sure. His head was pounding so hard that it was difficult to try and keep track of the passing time. Not to mention, he was pretty sure that he had passed out for awhile.

He guessed it was at least 12 hours when the door to the cell opened again, and Reese came inside. She didn't say anything, just came over and got down on the ground beside him, a med kit in her hands. She opened it, grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and poured some of it onto a cloth. When her hand came close to him though, Chase pulled away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help." Reese said.

"Yeah, still don't believe you." Chase replied, turning his head to look away from her. She sighed, but didn't say anything else for a minute.

"Well, then believe me when I say that you look like crap. And since my Father wants to talk to you again, and he's already pretty mad at Roman for what he did, seeing how bad you look will only make him angrier." Chase turned back to face Reese when he heard her say that. There was a look on her face that made Chase question what exactly her Father was like to his own children when he was angry.

"Do I really look that bad?" Chase questioned with a somewhat joking tone, to lighten the mood. Reese looked up at him with a small smile that looked more like a wince.

"Yeah, you do. Wanna see?" Reese didn't give him a chance to answer before she shifted, into him.

It was kind of creepy, seeing a copy of yourself. Even her clothes changed to match his. With her looking exactly like him, he saw that he had a black eye, a split lip, bruises on his jaw and cheek, and the cut on his forehead had apparently started bleeding again, though it had stopped by now. And his arms were red going down to his wrists, where the red turned to burns due to the handcuffs.

"Didn't think it was that bad." Chase said. Smiling, Reese shifted back to her normal form.

"Don't worry. Nothing permanent. Soon, you'll be back to your normal, handsome self. Warning you, this might sting a little." Reese told him, reaching over with the cloth still in her hand while Chase tried to ignore the compliment. It didn't matter what she said or did, she still betrayed him, stole the superhero list, and almost killed his uncle.

Chase couldn't help but wince a little though when she pressed the cloth against the cut on his forehead. With more gentleness than he thought the shapeshifter was capable of, she cleaned all of the cuts on his face.

"Why does Rodissius want to see me?" Chase asked, wondering if his time to consider the villain's offer was already up.

"I don't really know. Probably wants your answer." Reese replied as she put the cloth down on the floor. She then grabbed his arm and helped him stand up, saying, "Doesn't really matter though. He wants to talk to you, and he hates waiting, so let's go."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Getting to the room where Rodissius was didn't take as long as it did the first time. Reese didn't drag him like her brothers did, and he didn't look around as much, as it was the same path they took before, so there wasn't anything else to see. That didn't mean Chase didn't look though, and he still didn't see anything. At least Reese didn't hit him like Roman did.

Soon, they stood in front of the door. Chase waited for Reese to open it before he entered the room, the shapeshifter right behind him. The minute they came inside, Rodissius stood up from his desk and came over to stand in front of the bionic teenager.

"Mr. Davenport, please accepted my apologizes for my son." Rodissius said. Chase didn't say anything, instead looking over at Reese. Seeing her pointed look, he nodded.

"Good. Now, let's talk. Reese, you can go." The villain's tone might have made it sound like a suggestion, but there was no question that it was in fact, an order. Reese looked a little uncomfortable at the idea of leaving the two of them alone, but ultimately turned and left the room.

As the door closed, Chase turned back to face Rodissius while the former superhero walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Please, come sit down." Rodissius said, gesturing to a chair that was sitting in front of the desk, "Make yourself comfortable."

"If you really want me to feel comfortable, you could take these off." Chase informed him, raising his hands a little to show the villain the handcuffs that were still on his wrists while he took a few steps closer to the desk.

"And risk you escaping? I think not." Rodissius replied.

"Don't you have, what, 13 children? All of them with powers? You really think I'd be able to get passed them?" Chase questioned, coming even closer to his captor.

"You are, supposedly the smartest person in the world. If anyone could figure out a way to get passed them, it would be you." Chase couldn't deny that, but he knew the odds would still be very slim. One bionic, who couldn't use more than one ability at once against 13 shapeshifters, who had the power to turn into actual storms wouldn't stand a chance.

"Now, what is your decision? Will you help me or not?" Rodissius asked as Chase finally sat down on the chair in front of the villain's desk.

"Before I tell you my answer, I want you to answer a question of my own." Chase revealed. Rodissius sat up straighter in his chair, looking the teenager right in the eye as he waited for the question.

"You have the list, you could find and kill all the superheroes, especially with 13 shapeshifters. Why don't you just, get your revenge and end the superheroes?" Rodissius sighed and stood up, coming to stand by Chase's side.

"Because Chase, even if I do get my revenge, that won't make me powerful again. I will still be trapped as mortal, and sooner or later, my children, who will then be the only ones with powers, will turn against me. They will refuse to listen, to take orders, and I will be powerless to stop them. If I had my powers, they will stay in line. If they don't, well, then I will be able to stop them myself, quite easily. You see, having soldiers, who can't stay in line, who become mutinous, are a problem. If I have my powers, I will be able to handle that problem, should it ever arise." Rodissius explained, looking down at the teenager.

"Are you telling me, you would kill your own children if they decide to stand against you?" Chase wondered, trying to keep the horror from showing on his face. Rodissius smiled and headed back to his seat.

"Isn't that what all great leaders do? Destroy those who would rise against them?" Rodissius wondered. He waited a moment before saying, "I have answered your question Chase, now it's time you answered mine? Will you restore my powers, in exchange for this war to stop and the superhero list to be returned?"

After a minute, Chase looked up at the villain and said, "Yes."

Both the supervillain and the bionic hero were unaware of a small ant that was on the ground by the door, and were unaware that when Chase answered, it crawled under the door and into the hallway. Sudden, it stopped and became a cloud of sand briefly before turning into a teenage girl with short red hair.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"Anything yet?" Bree asked her father for the tenth time in the last 15 minutes. They, along with Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were all down in Mission Command, looking at the screens on the consule, trying to find their missing member.

"Not yet. Wherever he is, there's something that's blocking the GPS on his chip. And I've looked though all other surveillance cameras in the area where he was taken, but still nothing. They must've taken some other path that didn't have cameras or had a vehicle waiting or something. Don't worry though, we'll find him." Mr. Davenport assured her. Bree just shook her head and started walking away.

"We should be out there, searching the entire city." Bree said, her back to her father and teammates.

"Bree, you and I already did that, twice. We didn't find anything. Odds are, they're already at their new hiding spot." Skylar told her.

"Well, then we should search again, this time, going into all the buildings to see if we can find their new lair." Bree suggested, turning back to face the group. She was already making her way to the hyper-lift before Mr. Davenport stopped her.

"You know you can't just break into other buildings and apartments. Look, it's already," Mr. Davenport stopped to look down at his watch before continuing, "8 in the morning. You kids have been up all night. Go get some rest. I'll call you if I find anything."

Bree looked liked she wanted to argue, but saw the determined look in her father's eyes, a look that she knew meant that there would be no way she could win. With a huff, she turned and entered the hydro-lift, heading up to the main floor of the penthouse without waiting for Kaz, Oliver, or Skylar.

"I've never seen her act like that." Skylar said once Bree was gone. She remembered when Rodissius revealed Reese's betrayal and how when everyone was gone, how Bree blasted the villain for hurting her brother. Even then, Bree wasn't as worried and anxious and angry as she was now.

"That's because Chase has never been threatened like this before. One thing you guys should know, is that even though Chase was the leader, he is still Bree's little brother. Part of the reason why Chase was always so determined to prove he could get the job done, that he was capable of doing of whatever Adam and Bree could do, is because they were always protective of him. He may be strong, but he was always the most vulnerable of the three of them and Bree was always the more protective one." Mr. Davenport revealed.

The three teenagers looked at each other. They knew that Chase and Bree cared about each other, they were siblings, how could they not? But they never thought they were really that close. Most of the time, whenever they were together, they were making fun of each other, or acted as though they were friends. They never saw this side of the oldest team member.

The superheroes now knew they were much closer than they thought, and knew that Bree would run herself into the ground, probably literally, until they found Chase. They had to get him back, for both their sakes. And for the sakes of the supervillains, he'd better be alive and in one piece. If he wasn't, one bionic/superhero hybrid would be extremely furious.

 **AN** – And that is chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it and again, sorry it took a little longer this time. I'll try to be on time with chapter 5, which should, hopefully, be up in a week. Quick question though, does anyone know how long Chase and Reese 'dated'? I did watch a little bit of the episode The Attack, not all of it though, and didn't get that answer. If someone does know, please let me know as it will come up in the next chapter. Thank you, and see you guys soon!


	5. Shocking Realizations

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I've been sick and had my wisdom teeth taken out, not to mention the writing program on my laptop is being stupid so I have to write and upload on a different computer. Thank you to Shadow-wolf78, Brianna and Brentinator for your reviews! Also thank you Brianna and Brentinator(I know it's on hiatus, but I can't wait to read next chapter of A Trip to Die For) for answering my question! Here is chapter 5.

 **Enjoy!**

The minute Chase said yes, Rodissius smiled, a smile that was between a kid on Christmas morning and the Joker from Batman. He called Reese back into the room and told her to take Chase to the lab. Apparently, he had one. Just like before, they made their way to the lab in silence, though it was different than before. Chase didn't know what it was, but he was getting a weird vibe off the shapeshifter. He didn't comment on it though.

He wasn't sure how many turns they made before they finally came to a door that Chase was positive they hadn't come across. He knew they hadn't because in spite of all the twists and turns they took, they had yet to come across any other door. There were no windows either.

Once they reached the door, Reese opened it and waited for him to enter the dark room. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the lights, revealing that the room was a lab with at least five tables, all of them decked out with different science equipment, all the latest technology. Chase stared in shock, not expecting any of this when Reese grabbed his arm. He looked over at her to see a small, metal-looking tool in her hand. When he didn't do anything, she sighed, reached over and used the tool to unlock the handcuffs on wrists.

"Didn't think we expected you to help my father with your hands chained together, did you?" Reese wondered with a smile. Chase gave her a small smile as he rubbed his wrists, then again turned to look around the room.

"I wondered. I didn't expect supervillains to be able to afford all of this though." Chase remarked as he went over to the table filled with test tubes and equipment.

"Who says we bought it?" Reese asked with a smirk. Chase sighed and shook his head.

"You guys stole it, that makes more sense. You are all evil after all." Chase muttered to himself, started to look over all the supplies he had.

"Well, not all of us can be good." The bionic froze when Reese said that. He didn't really expect Reese to respond, and most certainly, not with that statement. He didn't believe it of course, everyone had the choice of being good or evil, unless they were being controlled, but Reese and her brothers weren't. At least, not that he knew about.

"Are you saying you regret what you did?" Chase asked, looking straight at Reese, trying to detect any sign that she was lying, or being honest. Reese lowered her head a little, in an effort to hide her shame, or to make it look like she felt guilty, Chase couldn't really tell. If it was fake, it looked very believable.

"It's complicated. To be honest, when my father told me to get the superhero list, I was thrilled." Reese confessed, still looking down at the ground. Chase stared at her, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"You were thrilled to break someone's trust and steal a list of people your Dad wants to kill?" Chase questioned.

"No, I was thrilled to finally prove myself to my father." Reese told him. Admittedly, Chase could understand that. He remembered when it was just him, Bree, and Adam, being left out, considered useless and going off on that stupid mission to get those samples for Mr. Davenport, all to prove himself.

"Why do you need to prove yourself?" Chase wondered, now truly curious as to the girl's reasons behind her actions.

"Well, my father's kind of, old fashioned." Reese answered vaguely.

"Old fashioned?"

"He thinks, that a woman's job should be, at home. That a woman shouldn't be in the workforce. According to him, that's a man's job." Reese explained, sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the table.

"Seriously?" Chase couldn't contain his shock hearing that. He never would've thought that a supervillain would care about something like that, especially in the world they were in.

"Yup. That's why even though I'm more powerful than Roman and Riker, he didn't send me out to get the list. He wanted my brothers to prove themselves. When he ordered me to do it, it was like, here's my chance to prove my father wrong, that I can be better than my brothers. But, even though I got the job done, my father still thinks I shouldn't have superpowers. I think he's actually upset that I did complete the mission, that I did prove myself. It makes my brothers look useless, and that's the last thing my father wants his sons to look like." Reese revealed, looking more and more downcast with every word she spoke.

"Do you only have brothers?" Chase asked, remembering how much Bree hated being the only girl with three brothers. With a father like Rodissius, and 12 siblings, he couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for Reese.

"No, I have one sister. One, but she's the youngest, so she's Daddy's girl. She feels the same way as I do though." _One sister, that happened to be their father's favorite? That had to suck,_ Chase thought to himself.

"Has your father always believed that?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much. When he was a hero, it wasn't as bad, but like everything else, when he lost his powers and became a villain, it got worse." He imagined it would. Turning evil after all tends to make everyone worse.

"I'm sorry." Chase said, surprising himself that he was feeling sympathy for the person who almost killed his uncle.

"It's not your fault." Reese responded, fiddling with the sleeves of her dark purple sweater, then looked up at him and asked, "Aren't you going to get started?"

"Right. I'm going to need samples of your Dad's DNA, along with yours and your siblings." Chase informed her. Reese suddenly looked very distrustful and critical.

"Why do you need that?" Reese practically demanded.

"Because I need to see if the genes your father has that gave him powers are still there and just dormant, or if they've been destroyed or wrecked. Using that, I will be able to compare them to yours and your siblings to figure out how they work and how to fix it." Chase explained. Reese slowly nodded, the look falling of her face as she hopped off the stool.

"Okay. But don't even think about trying anything. The door will be locked, and you won't you be able to escape without me or my siblings catching you." Reese warned. Chase nodded and watched as she left the room, locking the door behind her just like she said she would.

When she was gone, Chase went over to the one computer that was in the room. If he could get in, he could send a message to Mr. Davenport and his team, letting them know what was going on. However, the screen showed that he needed a passcode, and warned him that he only had three tries. There was no way he could find the correct answer with only three tries, it was statistically impossible. No way to send a message that way, not until he figured out the password.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"I get that Bree is worried and that her brother is in danger, but she needs to calm down." Oliver said as he came down into Mission Command where Kaz and Skylar were looking over the monitors, trying to find a sign of Chase or the shapeshifters.

"What did she do?" Kaz asked, not looking over at him.

"I found out that she went and searched the city, for the fifth time and she hit me when I suggested that she take a break, then said that it was our fault that Chase was taken." Oliver revealed.

"What? Why?" Kaz questioned as both he and Skylar now turned their attention fully to their friend.

"According to her, if we hadn't treated Chase like a crap, Mr. Davenport wouldn't have had Chase go to the pharmacy, allowing him to get captured." Oliver explained.

"She's tired, she didn't get any sleep like Mr. Davenport told her to. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Skylar replied.

"Not from the way she was talking." Oliver protested.

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just tired and scared." The three superheroes turned around to see Douglas coming into the room from the infirmary.

"Douglas, should you be out of bed?" Skylar wondered as the man came over to them.

"I'm just fine, besides, I'm not going to just sit around while my son is missing." Douglas informed them, immediately looking over at the monitors just like they were before Oliver came in.

After a few minutes, Kaz turned to him and asked, "Douglas, are you at all mad at Chase for bringing Reese into the penthouse? I mean, if he didn't do that, the list would never have been stolen and you never would have been hurt."

"I know, but no, I don't blame him. Karma comes back around you know." Douglas responded.

"What do you mean?" Oliver questioned.

"Back when Chase and Bree were still living on the island, my old girlfriend Giselle called me. She wanted to make a movie about a bionic superhero and wanted to meet Adam, Bree, and Chase to understand how their chips worked. Turns out, she wanted to kill them and take over using her androids and needed Chase's chip so she could give them super intelligence. I was so smitten, and still in love with her that I failed to notice. Chase almost died that day. He never blamed me though, it wasn't my fault that she was evil and decided to use me. This wasn't Chase's fault either." Douglas explained.

The three superheroes stared at him in shock, not that Douglas noticed. They had never heard that story before, though they could understand why. Nobody likes to talk about big mistakes they've made, especially ones that almost killed somebody. Even though they had promised to give Chase some slack and stopped blaming him, there was still a part of them that couldn't help it. Those superheroes whose names were on that list are their friends, and now they were at risk. They had lost enough friends when Mighty Med was destroyed, they didn't want to lose anyone else.

But if Douglas, the one who was injured and almost died felt no anger towards Chase for his part, they could stop too, after they apologized for their actions. They couldn't apologize though until they found him. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar immediately got back to work looking for their missing team member.


	6. Defender

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Brentinator, Shadow-wolf78, and altoclefislife for your amazing reviews! They all brought a smile to my face! I forgot to mention that since my computer is acting up and not letting me write on it right now, I won't be updating Still a Father. I still have some chapters that I am planning to work on, but until I get my laptop fixed, odds are, I won't be updating it. Sorry about that. Also, I'm not a science person, or medical person, though I do have nurses for a mother and sister, so sorry if I make any mistakes. And I tried to find out how exactly Kaz and Oliver took away Rodissius' powers and what happened to him to make them do that, but I couldn't find anything so I'm making this up as I go. Now, back to the story.

 **Enjoy!**

Chase took another look at one of the DNA samples Reese had brought him through the microscope before taking notes. It would've been better if he could use a computer, but not wanting Reese to know he was trying to find a way to send a message to his team, he didn't mention it. He could get on without it for a while. Due to his chip, he could remember everything he learned about the shapeshifters DNA when he tried to experiment with it a couple months earlier.

It had been hours since Reese brought him to the lab, and though he was making some headway, he was still struggling to understand what exactly he was seeing. While the DNA samples did have multiple things in common, some of the strands and molecules that looked to be mutated, the ones that gave them their abilities differed in almost every sample. That meant that the kids, though did appear to have at least some powers in common, Chase assumed it was the ability to shapeshift, they also had other powers that not all the others had. That could make it complicated if their Dad didn't have their powers. He didn't want to risk making a mistake. Chase turned away from the microscope when he heard the door open.

"Hey, how's it going?" Reese asked as she came into the room, two take-out bags in her hand. She had left a little less than an hour ago saying that she was hungry.

"Good, the samples you got me are really helping." Chase told her, looking back at the samples instead of at the food, as he grabbed another blank piece of paper and placed it over the notes he had already taken. He was so hungry, he hadn't eaten at all since Roman and Riker kidnapped him, but he didn't want to assume anything, he still had no idea what she was up to or why she was suddenly acting nice to him. He couldn't let himself get tricked by her again.

"Good. You hungry?" Reese wondered, placing the bags on the empty table.

"Starving." Chase admitted, the smell of the food completely overwhelming him.

"Good." Reese looked over at him made a motion with her hand, telling him to come over. Slowly, Chase left the table with the samples and microscopes to head over to the table where Reese sat.

"Dig in." Reese told him, pushing one of the bags towards him. Chase sat down on the stool and opened the bag. He recognized the bag from a local burger joint where he and the team had ordered from many times, but he never enjoyed their burgers. At the moment though, he was too hungry to care what they tasted liked. What he found inside though, completely took him by surprise.

"Wait, what's this?" Chase asked, pulling out the container. It was a salad, the only healthy thing that Chase could order at that fast food joint. Reese raised her head.

"What are you talking about? It's your regular order." Reese didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"I know. I order this every single time me and my friends get food from there. How did you know?" Chase practically demanded to know. He and Reese only 'dated' for about three hours and he knew that they didn't discuss anything like their favorite food.

"I did my research. Once my father told me about getting into the penthouse and the superhero list, I followed you guys, and did my best to learn everything about all of you." Reese explained with a slightly smug smile.

"And how long did you do that?" Chase wondered, feeling a little uneasy at thought of being watched without knowing it.

"I started a few days after that incident with, what was her name? Crossbow?" Reese responded. Chase nodded to let her know she got the superhero's name right, but looked completely stunned.

"That long?" Reese nodded.

"Yup. Sure learned a lot."

"And what did you all learn?" Chase questioned, curious to know what Reese observed about them.

"That Oliver is not good at acting cool when he's around someone he has a crush on." The shapeshifter said before taking a bite of her burger.

"No, he is not." Chase chuckled, remembering all the times he tried to flirt with Skylar and be romantic, and started to dig into his salad.

"I also learned that Kaz is an idiot." Reese told the bionic in between bites.

"Yeah, but we all can be idiots at times." Chase replied, no longer laughing, he voice becoming very somber.

"If it makes you feel any better, only way I was able to trick you was getting to know you and your weak spots. Otherwise, I know you would've caught on to me." Reese said, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Chase shot his head up at hearing that.

"What weak spots?" Chase asked in an almost desperate tone. Hesitantly, Reese decided to answer him.

"Your ego is one. While I do admire how much you love being so smart, a lot of people who are, try to hide it to fit in, you tend to brag about it a lot, which leads into your other weakness."

"Which is?" Chase wondered.

"You're lonely." Reese admitted. Chase's face took an unreadable, guarded expression when she said that, and she continued, "A lot of times I've noticed that you don't have many friends and don't have much in common with the ones you do have. Usually you're always on the outside unless they need something from you. I think part of it is because of your ego, people don't usually like hanging out with people who are full of themselves."

"Part of it, what's the other part?" It sounded to Reese like the teenager truly wanted to know, so she replied again.

"You're too uptight. You need to learn how to relax and just have fun." Chase scoffed at that.

"Now you sound like my sister." Chase revealed.

"Well, she's right." The two teenagers fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say or how to proceed from there. So they went back to finishing the food that Reese had brought them. Once she was done with her burger though and on to her fries, the silence became too much for Reese.

"Is your uncle okay?" Chase was again taken by surprise by the female shapeshifter.

"Last I checked. The doctor told us that he'll be okay." Chase replied, trying to figure out why Reese would want to know about his uncle.

"Good." That was the only reply Reese gave.

"You didn't have to hurt him you know." Chase felt compelled to tell her. Even if what she told earlier about her father and her reasons were true, she almost killed his uncle to do it. That was a line that no one should ever feel like that have to cross in order to impress their parent.

"First time out doing something dangerous like that for my Father. I had no idea what to expect from him, especially since he is also an inventor and used to be evil." Reese somewhat defended herself. It was the truth, though Chase also had a good point, she didn't have to go that hard on him, he was only human after all.

"How did you know he used to be evil?" Chase asked. Reese gave him a look and he quickly remembered they had literally just talked about.

"Right, you did your research." The dark blonde muttered. Suddenly, the door burst open and Roman walked in, looking absolutely furious. Chase instinctively jumped from his stool and back away a little, not sure what to expect from Reese's brother.

"What's going on in here?" Roman demanded. Reese only rolled her eyes, turning around on her stool to face him.

"Lunch." She informed her brother in a bored tone.

"He's supposed to be working on giving our father's powers back, not being your lunch date." Roman reminded her.

"How is someone supposed to work effectively, especially doing something as hard as possibly change someone's mutated DNA with an empty stomach? Relax Roman, he'll go back to work once he's done eating." Reese assured the other shapeshifter.

"He'd better." Though Roman didn't say anything else, his tone made it clear that he was threatening them both. Roman shot the bionic a deathly glare before turning and walking out of the room.

"Is he always that intense?" Chase asked, coming back to the table.

"Not this bad. He's only worse right now because he failed at getting the list and I showed him up by succeeding, making him look bad. Now he's trying to find a way to make me look bad." Reese explained as she finished her fries.

"Very, competitive sibling you got there, and to think your father thinks that Roman and Riker are the nicer ones." Chase remarked.

"Only because they don't have as many powers as the rest of us. They can only shapeshift and change their voice. The rest of us have more powers." _That explained the DNA samples,_ Chase thought to himself. Reese didn't say anything else as she started to clean up the mess and Chase slowly pitched in to help.

"Thanks for the food." Chase told her. Reese smiled, a real, sweet looking smile and nodded.

"No problem." Reese then turned away to throw out the leftover containers and bags while Chase turned and headed back to his work.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Reese stayed in the room as Chase continued working. Usually he loved having someone around to talk to and to explain what he was doing, it helped him think, but it was different this time, it was the exact opposite. It was like he couldn't focus. He kept feeling as though she was trying to read his mind, to know he was trying to find a way out, before he finished the serum for her father.

"Making any progress?" Reese asked. Over the last few hours, she had randomly asked what he was doing, and if he had found anything, but otherwise, stayed fairly quiet.

"Some. It looks like that some of the cells that gave your father his powers are damaged while the rest are dormant. From what I gather, Kaz and Oliver used something to make the cells dormant so that the damaged cells wouldn't damage the rest and kill him. So, once I create a serum to fix the damaged cells, I should then be able to activate the rest and he'll have his powers back." Chase explained, keeping his voice neutral.

"So, you're really going to do this? Help my father, I mean." Reese's voice sounded as though she actually didn't want him too, which caused the dark blonde to look over at her.

"Yes, why does that surprise you? Isn't that what you all wanted?" Chase wondered, not understanding why she suddenly seemed surprised and upset about what he was doing.

"It is, it's just, I didn't take you for someone who would be okay with anyone going after your friends." Reese looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights as she spoke, fumbling over her words a little.

"I'm not. But as much as I hate it, I have to put the majority of the people involved over Kaz and Oliver. Besides, I know that they would rather die than have the rest of their friends die for something they had nothing to do with." Chase told her, hating that he was actually going through with this, but he had too. Before he could say anything else, the room started spinning, causing him to grab the edge of the table to keep himself steady. His head was pounding, the fight he had with Roman hours ago probably gave him a concussion, especially since he already had been knocked out just hours before that. How long had he been here anyways?

"You okay?" Reese asked when she saw Chase looking like he was about to pass out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase replied, the end of his sentence being interrupted with a yawn. Maybe it wasn't a concussion, but that he was just tired. Maybe it was both. Reese shook her head and came over to him.

"You're exhausted. Come on, you need to rest. I'll take you back to your room." Before Chase could protest, Reese wrapped her arm around him and led him to the door. It was then she suddenly stopped and reached for the handcuffs from where she had placed them on a small hook by the door.

"Seriously?" Chase questioned, really not wanting to have them on again, but held out his hands anyways. Reese gave him a small, sad, smile.

"Sorry, but my father ordered that unless you actually need your hands, the cuffs stay on." Reese informed him as she slipped the cuffs on around his still burnt wrists. Chase inwardly winced when he felt the sting of restraints once again. Reese wrapped her hand around his elbow and gently pulled him.

"Come on." She said and they started walking out of the room.

This time around, Chase didn't look around at his surroundings. He knew they were just going back to the room they had kept him in before. With his photographic memory due to his chip, he knew the way and knew there wasn't any way of escape down that path.

If he was being honest, it wasn't like he could try to escape even if there was. His head was pounding so hard and his wrists and arms were sore with the burns from the shocks the handcuffs gave him when he fought Roman, that they were all he could think about. Not to mention, the floor was slightly spinning as he walked. Soon, they were standing right outside the door to his cell and Reese opened it.

"Get some rest." The redhead told him as she slightly ushered him into the room. She closed and locked the door before she could see if he actually was going to listen to her or not. Feeling a little tired herself, she decided to head to her own room but as she turned a corner in the hall, she found Roman and their father standing right in her way. From the look on their faces, they were waiting for her.

"Father, Roman, what is it?" Reese questioned, coming to stand in front of them.

"Roman here told me that you have kept stopping Chase from working, and are being more than kind to him. He believes that you are letting your personal feelings get in the way of what we have planned." Rodissius said.

"Oh does he?" Reese said, looking over to see a smug look on her older brother's face, before looking back to the supervillain.

"Father, we all know that if anyone can get your powers back, it's Chase. But no one, not even him can work without any rest or with an empty stomach. If we want Chase to be at his best, which will mean he will be able work faster and more efficiently, we need to let him eat and rest, especially since he could be suffering from a concussion." Reese shot a look over at Roman. From the way his smug look fell, he knew that she had just gotten off the hook and put him in bad light once again.

"As to my feelings, I am only being nice to him because it will humanize me in his eyes, which might get me more insight as to whether or not he is doing his job, or if he is trying to trick us. It is nothing more than that." Reese assured their father. Rodissius thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I agree, it might be beneficial for Chase to feel safe with you, he might let something slip, just in case he is lying and trying to trick us. If not, it won't matter." While the statement her father made seemed like it was nothing, there was something about the way he said it that made Reese question it.

"What do you mean it won't matter?" The smug smile returned to Roman's face when he heard her ask that.

"Oh come on Reese. You really think once he's done, that Father is going to just let Chase walk away? He knows too much. We are still criminals, who promised that we are still going after those two who used to work at Mighty Med. You really think that if we let him go, he won't report us to the authorities? He would never stand by and let us get our vengeance. He's too much a hero for that." Roman explained. Reese immediately turned back to her father.

"You're going back on your word?" Reese could barely hide her shock and horror at what Roman just told her.

"I never said I'd let Chase go. I said I'd stop hunting the superheroes and give back the list, which I fully intend to do. The list will go back to his team once he is done, and you, along with Roman and Riker and the rest of your siblings will finish hunting down the heroes. You have to learn how to use the fine print and read between the lines dear Reese." Rodissius patted her should as he walked past her and down the hallway. Roman, stilling grinning, followed, while Reese just stood there in horror.

 **AN** – That ends chapter 6. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week.


	7. A Clue

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Shadow-wolf78 for your review! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! Depending on my schedule, chapter 8 might be a little late due to work and holidays. Thanksgiving happens in October for us Canadians. Also, got my computer fixed! So I'm hoping I'll be able to update Still a Father soon. Here is chapter 7. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

Chase didn't know how long he slept, but he felt better after he did, though his arm fell asleep due to the way he was lying down on the floor. Once Reese brought him back to his cell, he practically collapsed to the ground, he was so tired. It took a minute to find a position that was somewhat comfortable, especially with his hands cuffed together. Anytime he accidentally pulled on them, they burned his wrists just like they always did. He hoped he didn't pull on them in his sleep. Since it didn't wake him up like he figured it would, he assumed he didn't.

When he woke up, Chase pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, wondering how long he had been asleep, but quickly remember that there were no windows or clocks. Chase didn't really know what to do now. He couldn't use his bionics with the handcuffs on, and there was no way out of the cell without them. He was about to lie down and go back to sleep when the door opened, revealing Roman and Riker standing on the other side.

"Get enough rest?" Roman questioned, his tone making it clear that the answer better be a 'yes', so Chase nodded, though wondered why Riker and Roman were here now instead of Reese. Where did she go?

"Good, then get up." Roman demanded. Chase didn't get a chance to push himself up before Roman and Riker came into the room, grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly to his feet. Just like they had done last time they 'escorted' him somewhere, they dragged him through the hallway, going fast enough that he couldn't get his feet out under him to walk on his own.

They quickly reached the lab and Roman and Riker immediately let go of Chase's arms. He almost fell but quickly caught himself and turned to face the two shapeshifters. No one said anything as Riker slowly came over to him, holding the key to the handcuffs in his hand.

"Don't get any ideas." Roman warned the bionic as his brother unlocked the cuffs, freeing Chase's wrists. Chase nodded and went over to the lab where he had left his notes and the equipment he had been using the other day.

Roman and Riker didn't leave though. They both stood by the door, watching intently as he continued working to help their father. Every single time Chase started to do something different, like move on to a different part of the serum or look at something through the microscope, one of the shapeshifters would immediately ask what he was doing in an accusing tone. Chase would then start to explain it, but quickly realized they didn't care about all the science behind it, they just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to sabotage them or anything. The bionic slowly, despite his best efforts, started to miss Reese.

It wasn't because he still liked her, that ship had sailed the minute she betrayed him. It was because she was much more nice and considerate than her brothers. Chase knew that Reese was probably only being nice to him for some ulterior motive, after all, it wasn't like she really cared about him, right? Chase shook his head, no, there had to be another reason.

As Chase finished putting the serum, he glanced over at Roman and Riker, then over at the computer before looking back at the test tube in his hand. He had finished the serum for fixing Rodissius's damaged cells, but he had no idea if it would work and wanted to run a test on it to make sure it would, but he would need the computer to do it.

"Why did you stop?" Riker asked, noticing that Chase was no longer doing anything.

"Because I think it's finished, at least, the part that would fix your father's damaged cells so I can then give him his powers back, but I wanted to run a test on it to make sure." Chase explained.

"Then run it." Roman told him.

"I need the computer to do it." Chase revealed slowly and Roman scoffed.

"So, you can send a message to your stupid team? Forget it. You have super intelligence, don't you? Can't you find another way to test it?" Riker wondered.

"Not unless you want to wait at least a few more days and get me more equipment. Look over my shoulder, monitor everything I do, I'm not going to try and escape. I just want to get this done and over with." Chase said.

"Is the test necessary?" Roman asked, coming over to stand by Chase.

"Well, no, but" Chase started.

"Then forget it." Roman interrupted, looking down at him with cold eyes. Chase could tell that Roman was itching to do something violent and not wanting to be the victim of it, he nodded and moved to start working on the other serum that would give Rodissius's powers back.

Seeing that Chase had let it go, Roman walked back over to his brother, taking his spot by the door and continued watching the bionic, while Chase again wondered where on Earth Reese was.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar made their way up to the penthouse after working with Douglas and Mr. Davenport for the rest of the day. Bree had come down to help, but since she hadn't had any rest in almost 48 hours, Mr. Davenport immediately sent her to her room to get some sleep. When it was almost 11 at night, the rest of the Elite Force was also sent to get some rest. As they were about to head to their bedrooms, Kaz spotted Bree standing on the balcony. While Oliver and Skylar continued up the stairs, Kaz headed out to the balcony to see Bree.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Kaz asked. Bree turned her head slightly when she heard him, but kept her eyes on the city in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep. I tried, but I couldn't, and I couldn't go downstairs either cause Mr. Davenport would get upset with me, so I came out here." Bree explained as Kaz came to stand beside her, putting his arms on the railing just like she was.

"We'll find him Bree. I know it seems hopeless, but we will. And wherever Chase is, I'm sure he's okay. He's smart and resourceful. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually escapes before we find him." Kaz tried to assure her. A sad smile came upon Bree's face and she let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Kaz asked, wondering why Bree laughed.

"Did I ever tell you about what happened with Giselle and Troy?" Bree wondered, finally turning to look at him.

"No. Douglas told us about Giselle though. She kidnapped Chase and almost killed him and all of you." Kaz replied.

"Well, Troy was her android. We didn't know until I found out she was using us and was going to kill us. He was super cute, I liked him. He tricked me into giving the schematics for Chase's chip so Giselle could learn how to give her androids super intelligence. Chase and Douglas managed to destroy her network so she would lose the information, but then she kidnapped Chase so she could take his chip. The rest of us were trapped in a building filled with explosives." Bree started telling him.

"Sounds scary." Kaz commented when the bionic/superhero hybrid paused.

"It was. We managed to escape and find out where Giselle had taken Chase. When Adam and I got there, and took down Giselle and Troy, we found Chase lying on a table covered by a sheet. He wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. We thought he was dead. Turns out though, Giselle had shown him how to make an android. He managed to get free and make one that looked like him to trick Giselle." Kaz smiled at hearing the end of the story.

"Clever."

"Yeah. I wanted to hit him for scaring me like that though. Seeing him lifeless on that table terrified me." Bree told him.

"I know what you mean. When Kyle was trapped in Mission Command, I was scared to death. But that's the curse of having younger siblings I guess, we can't help but feel protective of them. Like I said before though, Chase is smart, he'll be okay and we will find him." Bree surprised Kaz by turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. After a stunned moment, Kaz returned the embrace. Bree was about to pull away when she noticed a raven over Kaz's shoulder, sitting on the railing on the other side of the balcony.

"Kaz, behind you." Bree whispered so not to disturb the bird. She knew she was probably jumping conclusions, but she remembered how a raven was usually she shape Roman and Riker would take.

Kaz slowly turned around and saw the bird, immediately realizing what Bree was thinking. The bird however, caught onto them because it suddenly flew right at them. Bree and Kaz ducked out of the way, the bird instead flying over their heads. They heard a small _thunk_ and lifted their heads, but the bird was gone. Bree ran to the edge of the balcony, trying to see where the raven went while Kaz noticed an envelope on the ground and went over to pick it up.

"Bree." Kaz called his friend over. Once Bree reached his side, the superhero opened the envelope.

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"A flash drive." Kaz answered, pulling out the small device. Seeing something else inside, he handed the flash drive then pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Bree wondered, holding the flash drive tightly in her hand.

"I don't know." Kaz replied. Bree looked over to see the paper.

"Its coordinates, latitude and longitude." Bree revealed.

"Coordinates to what?" Kaz asked, completely confused as to why a bird, most likely Roman and Riker would drop this off.

"I don't know, but we need to show this to Mr. Davenport."


	8. Unexpected

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Shadow-wolf78 for your lovely review. I hope that you, and everyone else who celebrated Thanksgiving on the 9th had a great holiday.

So, usually when I start writing a story, I split of the chapters and write a little blurb about what I want to happen in each chapter so I have a full plotline ready to go and am not having to make things up on the fly, because I can get really lost if I do that. But I ended up changing something that I was going to have happen last chapter and realized that what would've happened played a part in this episode, so I had to make some adjustments for this chapter as well. Hope it's still a good chapter though. It's also a little short, but that's because it's building up to the climax. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

Chase wanted to kick himself. Luckily for him though, Roman was already taking care of that. After almost finishing the second serum, the one that would give Rodissius's powers back, Chase decided to risk asking to use the computer again. He was running out of time, it wouldn't be long before he was done, and he still had to find a way to escape, without actually giving the villain his powers back.

Roman and Riker didn't like that, already figuring out that he was trying to find a way out, even though he denied it, and they immediately attacked him, pushing him to the ground, kicking and punching him. He tried to activate his laser bo, but couldn't with the constant attack of feet and fists.

"Hey! Knock it off!" For the first time, Chase was relieved to hear Reese's voice. Roman and Riker immediately stopped and backed away from him while Reese came running over to him.

"What on Earth were you two thinking?" Reese demanded as she knelt down beside him and grabbed his arm with one hand, wrapping her other arm under his shoulders so she could help him sit up.

"He was trying to escape." Riker accused. Reese looked back over at Chase, obviously knowing there was more to the story.

"All I asked was to use the computer to use this software so I can run a simulation on the serum I made to see if it would work. If there is anything wrong with it, the test will show and I'll be able to fix it." Chase explained, bringing his hand up to his head. Reese then turned back to her brothers.

"What's wrong with that?" Reese questioned.

"He would've used the computer to send a message to his team." Roman immediately answered, not feeling at all guilty for attacking the teenager, looking at him as if he was the scum on his shoe.

"You two are idiots. Not only did you risk something happening to Father, you know hurt the person who is supposed to help him. Are you alright Chase?" Reese switched her attention over to her ex-boyfriend.

"Besides the massive headache, yeah, I'm fine." Chase replied, deciding to leave out how sore and bruised he really was. He was positive that one more kick was all it would take and his ribs would've been broken, if they weren't already that is.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room." Reese said as she helped Chase to his feet.

"He's supposed to finish the serums or whatever it is to help give Father his powers back. Father will not like him taking another break." Roman spoke up. Reese turned to face him, literally standing in between her brothers and Chase.

"Not with a possible concussion, he might make some mistakes. And, since you are the one keeps hurting him, do you think he's going to be angry at me, Chase, or you?" Reese wondered in a slightly smug tone. Roman's eyes became dark and dangerous once again, but before he could do or saying anything, another voice chimed in.

"Why would I be angry at any of you?" Everyone turned to look at the door when they heard Rodissius's voice, and saw the villain standing in the doorway. When he saw he had all of their attention, he asked, "What happened in here?"

"Roman and Riker attacked Chase, again." Reese told him, glaring at her brothers

"He was trying to use the computer to send a message to his team Father." Roman was quick to defend himself as well as Riker, shooting Reese a glare too.

"All he did was ask to use the computer to run a test on the serum to make sure it would actually work, and to see if there could be any unforeseen side effects." Reese explained, looking at their Father. Rodissius took a few steps into the room and looked down at Chase, a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright Mr. Davenport?" Rodissius asked, and Chase nodded.

"I'm fine." Chase replied.

"He needs rest Father." Reese stated.

"And he shall have it." Rodissius agreed before turning to his sons, hand going to something on his belt, "Roman, Riker, I don't want either of you going anywhere near our guest until his task his complete. You two are truly incapable of handling anything other than beating someone with your fists. No wonder you are both such disappointments. Reese, take our guest back to his room. And I'd better not hear anything like this happening again." Rodissius ordered, his hand still holding something on his belt. Chase bent his head a little to get a better look, and saw that it was a gun, or, some sort of weapon that just looked like one. Either way, Reese, Roman, and Riker all saw their Father holding onto it, and all looked terrified.

"Yes Father." The three, young, shapeshifters agreed. Rodissius then left the room, his cape sweeping after him. Reese was about to turn back to Chase when Roman came to stand in front of her.

"Enjoy your time being on Father's good side. You and I both know it never lasts long." Reese visibly stiffened at her brother's words, but didn't move or say anything as her brothers turned and walked out of the room. When they were gone, Reese went back over to Chase, grabbing the handcuffs off the table and put them back over the bionic's wrists.

"Come on. Let's go." Reese repeated as she gently ushered her Father's prisoner out of the room and into the hallway. Soon, they reached Chase's cell, but this time, the shapeshifter came into the room with him and helped down onto the floor while Chase winced at any and all movement in his sore and bruised movements.

"Where were you anyways?" Chase wondered, looking over at Reese as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Just had some business I had to take care of. Don't worry though, I won't leave you again." Reese assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you care?" Chase asked groggily, his sore and aching body begging for rest. Reese looked down at the floor for a moment before turning back to look at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. I just do." Reese answered. If Chase could tell that she was lying, or had any other problems with her answer, he didn't say, because at that moment, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Gently, Reese squeezed his shoulder before placing her hand on his head, her fingers running through his short hair.

"It's okay Chase, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." Reese whispered, and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"And the bird just dropped it on the balcony?" Mr. Davenport questioned as he looked at the flash drive and note that Bree handed to him. Only minutes earlier, Bree and Kaz came rushing down to Mission Command and told them how a raven dropped an envelope onto the balcony and inside was a note with coordinates and a flash drive.

"Yeah. It had to be a shapeshifter, either Roman and Riker." Kaz told Mr. Davenport and Douglas, who was standing beside his older brother.

"Well, let's see what's on here. Bree, go get Skylar and Oliver." Bree immediately rushed back upstairs to get their friends while Mr. Davenport put the flash drive into the consule. He waited until the rest of the team came down before he opened the flash drive, and saw a single file. Opening it, he stared in shock.

"It's the superhero list, with all the contact information. We can contact them again." Mr. Davenport revealed.

"That's great! We should do it right now." Kaz said.

"Wait, why would Roman or Riker give this to us? They want to hunt down and kill the superheroes and have been trying to get this list for a while. Why would they give it back?" Bree asked. The teenagers looked at each other before looking at the adults. None of them had an answer.

"Is it possible Chase might've managed to get them to give it back?" Skylar wondered, looking over at Bree, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas, figuring that since they grew up with Chase/raised him, they would know.

"It's possible. Chase is smart enough to trick them, or he might've made some sort of deal. I've learned not to underestimate that kid." Mr. Davenport said.

"What about the coordinates?" Bree asked.

"Going to check that out now." Mr. Davenport replied. He pulled out the flash drive and typed in the coordinates. Within seconds, a map appeared on the consule, a spot locked on the edge.

"It's leads to somewhere just outside the city. I'm going to try and see if I can find a security camera I can hack in." Mr. Davenport told them, immediately getting to work. After a minute,

"Is that a sewer pipe or something?" Douglas questioned, seeing a large pipe on the corner of the screen.

"Something like that. Wait, what's that?" Mr. Davenport wondered, pointing a movement by the pipe. Everyone leaned closer to get a better look, and saw a figure coming out of the pipe.

"That's Roman." Kaz pointed out the minute he saw the figure's face.

"These coordinates lead to the shapeshifters lair." Bree realized, "We can rescue Chase."

 **AN** – So, I've never watched Mighty Med, besides the crossover episode with Lab Rats, I know I probably should, but I was wondering, is there a prison for supervillains, and guards or police to deal with supervillains at all? Please let me know, that would be much appreciated. Thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next update should be in a week, as usual.


	9. Allies

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Brentinator, altoclefislife, Guest for answering my question last chapter, as well as your reviews, along with Shadow-wolf78! Here is chapter 9.

 **Enjoy!**

Once again, Chase woke up on the ground, his muscles aching more than ever before. Not just from being beaten up once again by Roman and Riker, but also from having to sleep on such a hard surface for so long. Sleeping standing up was far more comfortable than this.

"Hey, you're up." Chase turned his head to see Reese sitting on the ground beside him. Slowly, Chase pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah." Chase said, then saw the downfallen expression on Reese's face and asked, "What's going on? You look like you have some bad news."

"Well, while my Father and I know it's not your fault that you keep getting hurt, and he is mad at Roman and Riker for what they did, my Father is not a patient person." Reese started to explain, looking a little regretful.

"Meaning?" Chase pressed for her answer.

"Meaning, you have until tonight to finish the serums, or my Father is going to attack your team, and the superheroes." Reese finished. Chase stared in shock, wondering how exactly he was going to be able to escape and finish what he was doing before actually giving the villain his powers back.

"How much time do I have?" Chase asked, not knowing what time it was, or even if it was morning or night.

"A couple of hours." Reese answered. Chase thought it over, trying to predict how long it would take for him to complete his plan. No, it wouldn't be enough time, but he gave the shapeshifter a reassuring smile.

"That'll be more than enough time."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Just like all the other times before, Reese led Chase back to the lab, took off the handcuffs and let him get to work. This time though, she went right over to the computer. Chase watched her for a minute, wondering what she was doing, and was about to head back to the table he was working at when she turned to face him

"Here you go." Reese said as she moved away from the computer to give him room.

"You're going to let me use the computer? You trust me not to pull anything?" Chase questioned, coming to stand in front of the screen.

"I trust that you'll do anything to help as many people as you can, which is why you won't risk doing anything stupid. Plus, there's locks and viruses on the computer that will alert us if you try to do anything besides run the tests on the computer." Reese warned him

"Alright then." Chase muttered as he started to pull up the program to run the simulation on the first serum.

"I'll be back, don't do anything stupid." Reese told him, and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Chase stared at the closed door. It wasn't the first time Reese had left him to work in peace and quiet, but he would've thought with access to the computer, she'd watch him like a hawk, just as Roman and Riker had down the other day. He wondered if she was setting him up to see if he was going to try and escape or something, but he knew that this was his only chance to contact his team.

He looked behind him once more and used his super hearing to see if there was anyone around. When he heard nothing, he looked back at the screen. Not sure if Reese was telling the truth about the viruses and locks that were supposedly on the computer, Chase decided not to risk it, and clicked on the internet icon. They had Wi-Fi down here. Smiling, he had his chip connect to the internet and used it to connect to his sister.

"Connect to Bree."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"We have to go now Mr. Davenport." Bree told her father in an extremely frustrated and desperate tone. It had been hours ever since they got the flash drive and coordinates but they still had yet to do anything about it because Mr. Davenport and Douglas wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap and to have a better idea of what the place looked like on the inside so they could find Chase more quickly and safely. Bree however, found the whole thing ridiculous, wanting to rush out and rescue her brother as soon as possible.

"Believe me, I want to save him too Bree, but we have to be smart about this. If you go in guns blazing, Chase could get killed." Mr. Davenport tried to reason with her.

"Wait, we have guns?" Kaz asked, looking over at the billionaire.

"No, Douglas and I do. You guys have your superpowers." Mr. Davenport pointed out to Kaz before turning back to the bionic/superhero hybrid and said, "Bree, we will get him back, but let's try to find out what exactly we're walking into here. He wouldn't want anything to happen to us either, and getting ourselves hurt or killed isn't going to help him."

"I know, I just," Bree was suddenly cut off by her own hand slapping her face.

"Bree, why are you hitting yourself?" Skylar asked, a little worried about her friend. She wondered if the lack of sleep and food had started to affect Bree in some way.

"I'm not." Bree said, staring at her hand, only for it to come back up and hit her cheek again.

"Yeah, you are." Kaz stated. Bree stared at her hand before an expression of realization took over her face.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed. The look of realization also came onto Mr. Davenport's face as he strode over to his bionic daughter.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused as to what Bree meant. Kaz and Skylar looked very confused as well.

"It's Chase. He has an override app on his chip. He can use it to take over Adam's and Bree's chip. He can see and hear whatever they can, and can remotely control them." Mr. Davenport explained as he stood in front of Bree.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport called. Bree turned her head to look directly at the inventor.

"Right here Mr. Davenport." Bree answered.

"That's freaky." Skyler commented quietly so only Oliver and Kaz would here, but she apparently was quiet enough because Bree turned her head to look right at her.

"I don't think you can talk Skylar, you're from another planet." Chase, using Bree, told her, then added, "I need your guys' help."

"Don't worry Chase, we're working on getting you out. We know where you are, in some sort of pipeline outside of the city. Can you tell us anything about where you are?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"Not really. Besides my cell, there are only two other rooms I've been in. Haven't seen any other doors or windows. And the hallway has lots of twists and turns."

"Can't you use your chip to get a blueprint of the place?" Douglas spoke for the first time since Chase took over Bree.

"No, I'm always watched and when I'm not, they have this device that they put on me so I can't use my chip. I'm risking a lot right now just to talk to you, but I had to warn you guys." Chase/Bree explained.

"Warn us about what?" Skylar wondered.

"Rodissius made me a deal. I give him his powers back, like I did for Skylar, and he would stop hunting the superheroes, except for Kaz and Oliver." A sudden tension filled the air at Chase's revelation. It took a moment before anyone spoke.

"Did you take it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I had too, he would've attacked and killed everyone if I didn't. Don't worry though, I've got it covered, but I need your guys' help. I need you all to get here soon. Also, is there a place we can put supervillains, like a special prison or something?" Chase said.

"Mighty Max, but it was destroyed when Mighty Med was." Kaz replied.

"Was destroyed, but completely rebuilt, thanks to me. Also has better security, thanks to me. Figured we would need a place to hold the villains you guys were fighting against. Why? You think you can get them?" Mr. Davenport corrected Kaz.

"I have a plan, just, get here as soon as you can. I got to go." Just like that, Chase was gone. They could tell because Bree had a different look on her face than she did when her brother was speaking.

"Bree?" Kaz called, wanting to make sure his friend was in control again.

"I'm back. So weird when Chase does that. Are we going then?" Bree asked Mr. Davenport, who immediately nodded.

"Yeah, let's just get ready so we can be prepared for anything that comes our way. Let's go." Once Mr. Davenport said that, they all headed back down to Mission Command to get ready to leave.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase knew he was cutting it close. He could tell from the way Reese kept looking down at her watch. She had come in only seconds after he broke contact with Bree, and even that unnerved him at first, as he wasn't sure if she figured out what he did. But when she didn't say or do anything besides watch, he assumed that his secret was safe.

He had tried stalling as much as he could, to finish his real project as well as to give his team more time to get here, but he could tell time was running out. Every time Reese glanced down at her watch, she looked more and more anxious. As they reached the last hour, Chase couldn't stall anymore.

"There, done." Chase announced, holding up the small test tube filled with a dark purple liquid.

"That's it? My Father just as to take that and he'll have his powers back?" Reese questioned as she came over to him, staring at the formula.

"No, first he has to take that serum. That will fix his damaged cells, but it will take a while. And as he does that, this one, will finish settling and will be ready for him to take. Then, he will have his powers back." Chase explained, gesturing to the other test tube that sat in a stand on the table.

"How long until he can take the second serum?"

"A couple of hours, I'd say, four." Chase replied, putting the second serum, the one he just finished, in another stand on the edge of the table all by itself. Just then, the door opened and Riker came inside.

"How's it going?" Riker asked, coming to stand on the other side of the table, opposite of Reese and Chase.

"Finished." The bionic informed him, and Riker smiled, only a small one, one that had chills running down Chase's spine.

"I'll go inform Father." Riker didn't wait for his sister or Chase to respond before he turned and rushed out of the room, leaving the door open wide behind him.

"Chase look, there's something you need to know." Reese spoke up once Riker was gone. Chase turned to look at her, and saw that though she still looked worried, she also looked like she was ashamed about something. He waited for her to speak again, but before she could, Rodissius came into the lab with Roman and Riker right behind him.

"So Mr. Davenport, you have completed your task?" Rodissius wondered, as he went to stand in front of his prisoner while Roman and Riker came to stand behind Chase.

"Yes. Take this, it will repair your damaged cells." Chase said as he handed the test tube to Rodissius, then added, "You're going to need to wait four hours for it to take effect. Then take the serum on the edge of the table, and you will have your powers back."

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport." Rodissius said sincerely as he took the serum Chase offered him.

"With this, I'll be able to destroy the rest of the superheroes." Rodissius revealed. Chase jumped off his seat in shock, which immediately caused Roman and Riker to grab his arms and pull him back.

"You can't! You gave me your word!" Chase objected as he struggled against Roman and Riker's hold. Rodissius gave him an evil smile.

"Your mistake for trusting me. Riker, Roman, take Chase back to his cell, then go get some rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Roman and Riker didn't need to be told twice, and they pulled the bionic out of the room while Reese watched helplessly.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase wasn't at all surprised that Rodissius wasn't going to keep his end of the deal. In fact, he'd been betting on it. But Rodissius and his kids believed his shock, which was exactly what he needed. Now though, he needed to find a way out his cell.

Again, Chase looked around the small, white room for a way out. Luckily, Roman and Riker didn't put the handcuffs on him this time. Guess they thought that since he had finished his part of the deal, that it didn't matter if he escaped. He was about to use his magnetism app to force the door open, when someone opened it from the other side. Reese.

"Reese, what are you doing here?" Chase asked as she came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Helping you." Reese replied simply, her voice made it sound as though the answer was obvious, but it caused Chase look wary.

"What? Why?" Chase questioned, not sure why Reese would want to help him. All she showed she cared about was helping her Father, even though she seemed slightly scared of him and disappointing him. The bionic teenager couldn't think of a good reason as to why she would suddenly turn against him.

"Because, I know now that my Father needs to be stopped, and once he had his powers back, we won't be able to do that. So please, tell me how I can help." Reese pleaded earnestly. Chase stared, wondering if he could trust her. Though he could still feel the sting of her betrayal before, he couldn't deny how much she helped him during the entire time he was held captive. He also couldn't deny that he needed help right now.

"Okay, here's what I need you to do."

 **AN** – So, I'm not exactly sure how Chase's override app works, if he needs to be close to them, or connected to a signal of some sort, so I made it up, especially since I don't remember if they ever mentioned it, so that's where that came from. Next chapter will be up in a week!


	10. The Real Plan

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you Shadow-wolf78 for your review, as well as Em! I really appreciate it and am glad that you are enjoying it. Hope I continue to surprise you.

So, I had a really crazy week and weekend, I won't bore you guys with the details, but, if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm sorry for that. Just been really crazy at home lately. Here is chapter 10.

 **Enjoy!**

It didn't take very long for the Elite Force, along with Mr. Davenport to suit up and head outside the city where the coordinates led them, not with Oliver and Kaz flying and Bree and Skylar using their superspeed, the former bringing Mr. Davenport with her. Douglas wanted to go to, but his older brother refused to let him, reminding him that he was still injured and didn't want to risk him getting even more hurt.

Once they reached the location, the saw the large pipe on the ground outside of an abandoned, industrial looking building. They looked inside the building to see if there were any clues, or anyone in there, just to be safe, but didn't see anything, telling them what they already knew. Rodissius' lair, was in the pipe somewhere.

They walked for over a mile before they found a hole in the floor, where the top of a ladder appeared. After they all climbed down, they found themselves in a normal sized hallway that was completely empty. As they walked down the hallway, they came across no doors or windows, only twists and turns.

"Anything?" Mr. Davenport asked as Skylar looked around another corner and down the hallway.

"Nope, still empty." The alien informed the inventor as she walked around the corner, the rest of the group following at her heels.

"Good." Mr. Davenport commented, holding his weapon tightly in his hand.

"Does it bother anyone that we haven't come across anyone yet?" Kaz wondered, beginning to think that this rescue was going too perfectly.

"Don't jinx it Kaz. At least, not until I know my brother is okay." Bree told him as they reached another corner.

"Wait, there's a door ahead." Skylar informed them when she looked around the next corner.

Seeing that it was also empty, she led them straight to the door. When they reached the door, Oliver used his super strength to break the lock, and forced the door upon. Inside, they saw Chase, sitting on the floor, back up against the wall, head on his shoulder as though he had been sleeping. As soon as they opened the door though, he sat up in shock.

"Chase!" Bree yelled, running and falling onto her knees beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Chase quickly returned the hug.

"Bree! Mr. Davenport! You guys found me." Chase said, looking over Bree's shoulder at his friends and father who had come around to kneel down on his other side.

"Did you seriously doubt that we would?" Mr. Davenport wondered.

"I will admit, after the last few days, I was starting to worry a little bit." Chase revealed as he stood up with Bree holding his arm to help.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bree quickly asked, looking over her brother's figure for any sign of injury.

"Nothing serious. A few bruises, and some burns, but I'm okay." Chase assured them. Bree and Mr. Davenport both looked him over. There was a cut on his forehead and upper lip, bruises on his face, and burns on his wrists and arms, but they all appeared to be superficial, luckily.

"Well, we'll get you checked out as soon as we get you home." Mr. Davenport told him.

"Did you actually finish making a serum to help Rodissius get his powers back?" Oliver questioned, not really wanting to go against Rodissius and all of his kids, especially if he got his powers back.

"Don't worry Oliver, I got it covered." Chase assured him.

"Oh, do you Chase?" Everyone turned around to see Roman standing in the doorway watching them, "Cause it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

As he came into the room, Riker, and eight others that no one recognized came into the room. All were boys and they were in their teens like Roman and Riker. Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Bree all got ready to attack the teenagers, who they assumed were the rest of Rodissius' children, but Roman and Riker turned into their well known storm cloud and hit them all hard enough to shove them to the floor.

"Ow." Mr. Davenport muttered as he tried and failed to sit up. Roman and Riker then turned back into their human forms when they saw the Elite Force on the ground. Roman smirked, and looked over at his younger siblings.

"Get them up. Father's going to want to talk to them."

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

One by one, the heroes were all led in a line through the maze hallways by the teenage villains. Soon, they came to stand in front of a door, that Roman opened before he ushered them all in. Inside, the room was darker, and the only thing in the room was a desk and a chair. Sitting in that chair, was none other than Rodissius. When he saw them, he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of them. Bree instinctively looked around for an escape, but beside the door behind her, there was only on other, behind Rodissius on the other side of the room. Locating an escape however was useless unless they could all escape the shapeshifters that were holding them prisoner.

"Well well, and here I thought I was going to have to hunt you all down. So nice for you all to come to me instead. Especially you two." Rodissius said with a smile that could only be described as gleeful, directing the look at Kaz and Oliver.

"Hate to break it to you, but you aren't getting away this time, and you are not getting whatever it is you want, from any of us." Kaz replied angrily.

"On the contrary, I already have. Chase here has already finished making a serum to give me my powers back, and once I take it, I will-" Rodissius didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he suddenly went flying into the wall beside him, and fell to the floor, revealing another figure standing behind him, a figure that looked exactly like Chase, who had his arms out in a way that Bree and Mr. Davenport immediately recognized as him using his molecular kinesis.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to know what you would do." Chase said as sarcastically as possible, looking down at Rodissius before looking over at his Father and team, who were staring at him in confusion. It was then they realized that the back door that only Bree had taken note of, was open. He had come in from there.

"Chase? But," Bree stopped, looking at the Chase that had come from behind Rodissius to the one who was being held by Riker and Roman. The Chase that was being held by Roman and Riker smiled, and suddenly turned into a massive sandstorm, instantly pushing the two shapeshifters away before moving to attack all the other shapeshifters in the room. Once they were all on the ground, the Elite Force, along with Mr. Davenport being the only ones standing, the sandstorm turned into a darker skinned, red headed, teenage girl.

"Told you I could fool them." Reese said to Chase with a slightly smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chase muttered as walked towards his family and friends and hugged his sister and father both at once. When he pulled away from them, Mr. Davenport looked over at the girl who previously looked like his son.

"Hi, I'm Reese." The red headed introduced herself, actually holding her hand out to shake Mr. Davenport's, but he made no move to shake her hand.

"So, you're the one who almost killed my brother." Mr. Davenport said. Reese immediately looked guilty and embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Reese apologized as she lowered hand.

"Get them kids, get them." Rodissius ordered as he started pushing himself to stand up, the rest of the shapeshifters getting ready to do the same. Chase stepped forward, grabbed something from his coat pocket and threw it on the ground. The was a small crash, like glass breaking, and a greyish purple vapor filled the room.

When the cloud cleared, they saw that all of the shapeshifters had gotten to their fight, including Roman and Riker who immediately grabbed hands, getting in position to turn into a storm, like they normally did, but nothing happened. They just stood there. When they realized that nothing was happening, they looked at each other, and let go of their grip on each other.

"What, what's going on? Why can't we shift?" Riker asked no one in particular, staring at his hands as though he was waiting for them to do something. All of Rodissius' children were doing the same thing. None of them could shift.

"Because I just took away your powers." Chase immediately had everyone's attention when he said that and continued to explain, "Instead of creating a serum to give you your powers back, I created one to take away your children's powers, using the DNA samples from your kids that you gave me. Now, they're just as powerless as you."

Everyone stared at Chase in shock, including his team. When he told them that he had everything covered, they never imagined that this was his plan. His family smiled with pride while his friends smiled with cockiness. The now, former, shapeshifters expressions however ranged from shock, to disbelief, to anger. No one looked more furious than Rodissius, but Chase ignored everyone's expressions except for one red headed shapeshifter who was standing only a few feet away from him. He took a few steps toward Reese, who finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Reese, but you were a risk I couldn't take." Chase apologized sincerely. Reese still looked extremely stunned, like she didn't know what to think, but nodded, a somewhat understanding look coming upon her face. At that moment, the door to room burst open and several people that Chase didn't recognize came rushing in, seizing the shapeshifters as they went.

"Who are these guys?" Chase questioned as he turned around to face his team.

"They're from Mighty Max, a super villain prison. They're here to take Rodissius and his evil family into custody so they never hurt anyone again." Mr. Davenport explained, coming over to stand in front of Chase. The bionic teenager nodded, but suddenly appeared to be conflicted, especially when he looked over his shoulder to see two of the men grab Reese's arms.

Chase then felt a hand on his shoulder, a hand he knew to be Bree's because it was too small and light to be either Kaz's, Oliver's, or Mr. Davenport's, and too gentle to be Skylar's. He didn't look at her though. Instead, he watched all thirteen kids being rounded up like criminals. The youngest was a girl, just like Reese said, who was probably only about ten years old. The only thing Chase could think, was that she didn't deserve this. Barely any of these kids deserved to be locked up in a prison for something their Father and older siblings did. As Chase turned his gaze over to Rodissius, he saw that the villain was already glaring at him.

"Traitor!" The villain shouted as he ripped his arm away from one of the guards and grabbed the gun-like weapon that was still attached to his bet, the one that Chase had forgotten about and everyone else didn't notice, and held it up, pointing it not at the bionic, but at his own daughter.

"Reese! Look out!" Chase yelled as he broke into a run. Reese barely had time to look up at see her Father aim his weapon right at her before Chase collided into her, the blast hitting Chase in his shoulder as they both fell to the ground.

"Chase!" Bree yelled as she rushed to her brother's side, Mr. Davenport following right behind her. Skylar was about to blast Rodissius, but found that the guards had already taken the weapon from the villain and were in the process of restraining him. Seeing that, she, along with Kaz and Oliver, turned their attention to Chase.

"Is he okay?" Kaz asked, him, Oliver, and Skylar all coming over to see for themselves if Chase was alright.

"I think so. The shot just hit his shoulder, but I need to get him to the lab." Mr. Davenport said after checking his son's pulse and looking at the teenager's injured shoulder.

"I'll superspeed you guys." Bree told him, wanting to help her brother in any way she could.

"Great. The rest of you, help the officers get these guys back to Mighty Max." The three superheroes nodded and watched as Mr. Davenport lifted Chase into his arms, and Bree supersped them away.

 **AN** – So, I was unsure if Mighty Max had guards and am assuming they did. If they didn't, I'm sorry to get that detail wrong, but since Mighty Max was rebuilt in this story and had security upgrades, the guards are then a part of that. Sorry if this bugs anyone, but it's the way I've always visualized this scene and story. Three more chapters left.


	11. Another Hard Choice

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Brentinator, Shadow-wolf78, and atloclefislife for your amazing reviews! Here is chapter 11.

 **Enjoy!**

An hour later, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz got Rodissius and his children to Mighty Max without any other incident. After being assured by the guards that they had everything under control, the trio rushed back to the penthouse. They quickly rushed downstairs to Mission Command to find Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Chase.

"How is he?" Skylar asked as they entered the infirmary to see Chase lying on a gurney in his pale grey T-shirt and black sweats, bandages covering his arms from wrist to elbow and his one arm in a sling. Bree stood beside her brother while Mr. Davenport and Douglas stood by the foot of the bed.

"He's pretty bruised, has burns on his wrists, and now his shoulder, and a concussion. His bionics well help him heal faster, but he's going to have to wear a sling, and take it easy for the next few days. How did transporting Rodissius and his kids go?" Mr. Davenport questioned, glancing over at them.

"Fine. There weren't anymore problems once the guards got Rodissius's weapon away from him." Kaz informed him.

"Good." Mr. Davenport commented, looking down at the tablet in his hands that had Chase's medical charts.

"When will Chase wake up?" Oliver wondered as he, Kaz, and Skylar came closer to the bed where their friend was lying.

"In the next few hours." As Mr. Davenport said that, his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked down at the screen, then back at them saying, "I got to take this. Douglas, come with me, you guys, keep an eye on him."

"We will." Skylar promised, looking over her should at the retreating figures before turning her attention back at the bionic teenager. She and Oliver moved to go stand on Chase's other side while Kaz went over to Bree.

"You alright Bree?" Kaz asked quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I was so worried." Bree whispered, her voice making it clear that she was getting ready to cry. She had run herself into the ground looking for her brother, barely slept or ate, watched him get shot, and now feeling the relief that Chase was safe and going to be okay. Her emotions were a mess.

"We know, but we got him back, and he's going to be okay." Kaz tried to comfort her. Bree nodded, but a few tears managed to slip past her eyelids.

"Thank you, all of you." The bionic/superhero hybrid said, looking up at her friends, who all smiled back.

"We're a team, remember?" Skylar reminded her. With tears in her eyes, she nodded again and looked back down at the still sleeping Chase. Together, the four of them waited for their fifth team member to wake up.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase knew in only seconds that something was different this time when he woke up. He was lying on a mattress instead of the floor, titled at an angle, there was a pillow under his head and a blanket over top of him, his left arm was lying on of his chest, and the constant, throbbing pain in his head and arms were barely there. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Bree sitting on a stool near the foot of the bed that he was lying on, Kaz beside her, and Skylar and Oliver standing on his other side. They were all talking quietly and looking at each other, but Bree was watching him.

"Chase! You're awake!" Bree shouted with excitement, jumping off the stool and coming closer to the bed while Chase struggled to push himself up. Once his older sister reached him though, she helped him sit up, then immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Yes Bree. Not so loud though, please." Chase said, hugging Bree back with his one arm.

"Sorry." Bree apologized as she pulled away. Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Davenport and Douglas came in. When they saw he was awake, they smiled and came over to the group.

"Chase, good to see you up. How are you feeling?" Mr. Davenport asked as he came to over to his son's bedside, Skylar and Oliver moving out of the way.

"I'm alright." Chase answered, then wondered, "Why am I wearing a sling?"

"You got blasted by Rodissius's weapon, remember?" Bree reminded him.

"Reese. Is she okay?" Chase questioned, remembering how Rodissius was actually trying to hit her, not him.

"Yeah, she's fine, thanks to you. You're going to be fine too, but you'll have to take it easy for a while, and wear a sling while your shoulder heals." Mr. Davenport assured him.

"Okay." Chase replied, letting himself relax onto the mattress. He knew that an actual bed was far more comfortable than the gurney, but after sleeping on a floor for the last few days, the thin mattress felt like a cloud to him. When he opened his eyes again though, he saw a somewhat conflicted look on his Father's face, along with a hint of dread.

"Chase, we need to talk about Reese." Mr. Davenport was thinking that maybe he should wait until he was feeling better to tell him about the phone call he got from the head of Mighty Max, as well as the rest of the team, but knew that Chase would want to know.

"Why? What about her? You said she was okay." Chase tried to hide the fear from his voice when he heard Reese's name. Whether it was because he was scared of her being hurt, or because he was scared that she might have escaped and be coming after them for revenge, he didn't know.

"She is. That's not what this is about." Douglas chimed in. Having been with Donnie when he got the phone call, he knew exactly what his older brother was about to tell them.

"Well, the security at Mighty Max is going through all the crimes that the shapeshifters are guilty of, and most of them are, but, some aren't. The three youngest ones, two boys and a girl admitted what their older siblings did under their Father's orders but stated that they didn't do anything wrong. And Reese is the only one who is showing any remorse for their actions." Mr. Davenport informed him.

"What's going to happen to them?" Chase interrupted, feeling guilty for what happened to the kids who had nothing to do with what their Father and older siblings did.

"Well, since you managed to take away their powers, nice move by the way, they're going to let the youngest three go. Apparently, they have an aunt San Francisco who's agreed to take them in. She doesn't have any powers, so she's not deemed to be a possible threat. They'll be safe there." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good." Chase said, a small smile on his face. He knew not all the kids were evil, and they didn't deserve to be locked up for the rest of their lives.

"They are also considering releasing Reese." Mr. Davenport revealed. Chase's eyes grew large and he sat up in shock. If he turned to look and his sister and their friends, he would have seen the same look on their faces as well.

"Since she is showing remorse, and says that she would never do anything like that again, and she no longer has her powers, and did turn against her family, could go free, but since you are the one who had spent the most time with her, you know her better than anyone." Mr. Davenport started, then paused, trying to think of a way to say the next part.

"What are trying to say?" Chase questioned in a nervous tone.

"That, if you think that Reese can be trusted, at least, enough to live outside a prison and not cause any trouble, then the head of Mighty Max will release her. If not, then she will remain in their custody. It's your choice." Mr. Davenport finally admitted.

"I didn't know that Mighty Max did that sort of thing." Kaz broke in, capturing everyone's attention except for Chase's, who stared straight ahead, completely lost in thought.

"Well, you guys were never on this end of the fight with supervillains. All the ones you arrested were adults, and were guilty. Superhumans deserve a voice in the justice system just like humans do. And if the government found about your existence, and found that a bunch of kids, innocent ones at that were arrested, we'd have a whole other problem on our hand." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Chase? Are you alright?" Bree asked, seeing the conflicted look on the bionic's face. If she looked hard enough, it would almost seem like her brother was actually a little scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase assured her, though put in no effort to actually convince her. Mr. Davenport put his hand on his son's shoulder, causing the teenager to look over at him.

"You don't need to decide right now Chase. Think about it, and get some rest while you're at it." Chase nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep only seconds later. Bree then grabbed the stool she was sitting on before, moved it closer to the bed, and sat down, keeping watch over her little brother. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar, knowing that Chase was safe in the hands of his family, went upstairs to get some much-needed rest themselves.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Three days later, Chase found himself standing on the terrace in front of the railing which his free arm was propped up on, as the other one was still in a sling. Ever since Mr. Davenport told him about Reese, he had been somewhat avoiding his family and friends. Though they never brought the subject up yet, he could tell they wanted to know what he was going to do, and since he couldn't make up his mind, he didn't want to see all the worried and curious glances they kept shooting his way.

Chase tensed when he heard the door to the terrace open and footsteps coming towards him. They were heavy, so he knew it wasn't Bree, Oliver, Kaz, or Skylar, so it had to be either his Dad or Douglas.

"Hey, there you are. How are you doing?" Chase heard Douglas asked as he kept walking until he was standing right beside him. He also put his arms on the railing, elbow bumping against Chase's arm.

"Like I've been saying for the last three days, I'm fine." Chase answered with an annoyed tone. Douglas stayed silent for a minute, then asked the question that he already knew the answer to.

"Still haven't decided on Reese yet, have you?" Chase shook his head as his thoughtful expression turned to one of frustration.

"No, and it's driving me crazy. She defended me against Roman and Riker, helped me escape, gave us the superhero list. But I can't just forget about what she did, how she used me, how she almost killed you." Chase explained.

"I kidnapped you, Bree, and Adam. I tried to kill Donnie and Leo. You trust me now, don't you?" Douglas pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that's different." Chase replied.

"How?" Douglas pushed. He knew that the weight of this choice was starting to crush Chase, he needed to make a choice, and for being someone who had been given a second chance by his family, he hoped that maybe he could help the kid out.

"You tried to save us from Krane, you helped fix Bree's chip. You earned our trust." Chase told him.

"Maybe that's what Reese has been trying to do, earn your trust back." Douglas suggested, looking over at the teenager who was so much like him.

"Are you saying you forgive her for almost killing you?" Chase asked with an incredulous tone. Douglas sighed, and turned his head to look out over the city.

"Well, if she actually wants to turn over a new life, then yes. I mean, you gave me a second chance. Maybe you should give her one too." Douglas said, looking back over at Chase, meeting his eyes for a brief second before the bionic turned his head to stare at the city. Douglas gave the teenager a gentle pat on the back before he turned and walked back inside.

Chase stared at the city in front of him in silence. Douglas was right. He had tried to hurt and kill them, not to mention, control them, which was, arguably, worse than what Reese did. And the only reason she did was because her Father ordered her too. It was the same as with Krane's bionic soldiers. If she truly wanted a second chance, Chase couldn't just refuse to give it to her. And if she was just playing them all, they would stop her, like they stopped everyone.

His decision now firmly made, Chase went back inside. The place was empty, except for Mr. Davenport who was sitting at the kitchen table, working on something on his tablet.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport?" Chase called out. His Father stopped what he was doing, and looked up at him when heard his name.

"Yeah Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked gently. He knew that his son had been struggling with deciding what to do and didn't want to do or say anything that might put any pressure on him or stress him out even more.

"I've made up my mind. I think Reese should be released." Chase told him, trying to sound confident, although little seeds of doubt were already being placed inside his head. Mr. Davenport nodded though and stood up, coming over towards him.

"Okay, I'll go let the head guard at Mighty Max know." Mr. Davenport said, and was about to go right ahead and do it, but then added, "Chase, I'm proud of you."

"For possibly making a big mistake?" Chase wondered, tone slightly sarcastic as he looked down at the floor.

"No, for being willing to give someone another chance." The dark blonde looked up at his Father when he heard his response, and saw nothing but sincerity on the inventor's face.

"Thanks Dad." Chase said with a small smile. Mr. Davenport's smile grew as he placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before he headed out of the room to make the call to Mighty Max. Once he was gone, Chase looked up and saw Bree, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar all standing at the bottom of the stairs watching him.

"You guys heard all that?" Chase wondered, though from the looks on their faces, he knew that they did.

"Yeah." Skylar confirmed for the group, and Chase suddenly felt nervous and if he was being completely honest, a little scared. He had no idea how they were going to react, but considering how they reacted the last time he had somewhat vouched for Reese, it wasn't going to be good.

"Are you mad at me?" Chase asked, hating that his voice came out so timid. He may not be the leader of the team anymore, but that didn't mean he was okay with his friends hearing him sound weak.

"No. Everyone deserves a second chance." Bree replied immediately as she went over and pulled her younger brother into a quick, but tight hug.

"Yeah. If my Mom would be willing to switch sides, I'd give her a chance." Oliver revealed, also coming closer. Kaz and Skylar followed him.

"Plus, Reese doesn't have her powers anymore. What harm could she do?" Skylar pointed out.

"And even if she is just playing you, we'll deal with it together. As a team." Bree told him. Chase looked at her, then over at the others, who all nodded, letting him know that they agreed with his sister, and Chase found himself nodding with them. Bree pulled him into another hug, this time though, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar joined in.

 **AN** \- So, from what I'm aware of, there never was any form of justice system for supervillains, so I made all this up. I would think there should be in case of issues like this popping up, especially if ever made public. If there was one and I got this wrong, my most sincere apologizes, hope you guys are okay with what I did. The whole thing being Chase's choice, is like him being a character witness and a victim who has decided not to press charges, in case who were confused why Chase was the one to decide. And I threw in San Francisco because I'm really bad at making up city names and couldn't think of a fake one. Sorry. Next chapter will up in a week as always. Only two more chapters left.


	12. A Long Goodbye

**Disclaimer** – Own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you to Shadow-wolf78 for your review!

This chapter is a little late because one, just started a new job and was busy with that, and two, I thought that since there were only two chapters left, the last one being a short epilogue, I would post them at the same time, so it took a little longer to finish. Now, here they are. Please review and,

 **Enjoy!**

Bree was worried about Chase. Granted, she always worried about him, he was her little brother after all, but this was different. Though they had saved him from Rodissius and his children, and was healing from his injuries, he was very withdrawn. Chase hadn't said anything about what happened while he was a prisoner, but she could tell that he was thinking about it, constantly. Something big happened to him while he was gone, and she was positive that it had to do with Reese.

Bree waited a day after Chase decided that Reese should be released from Mighty Max before she approached the subject. She waited until everyone was gone, not sure how Chase would react and was positive that whatever his reaction was, he would not want their friends to witness it.

Chase stayed pretty quiet while she talked, and when it was his turn, all he said was, "I still don't know how I feel. Part of me is still so angry and hurt by what she did, and worried that letting her go free is a mistake. And another part of my wants to know why she helped me, and if she,"

"If she really does care about you." Bree finished, realizing what Chase was getting at. He nodded, but kept his head lowered.

"I just need some time." Chase added quietly and Bree nodded, knowing that sometimes with Chase, being so smart and logical, emotions could be very confusing for him. They didn't follow any rules of logic at times, if ever. Bree left the subject alone then, but mentioned to Mr. Davenport that he was still withdrawn. Maybe he would have an idea how to help Chase.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

When Mr. Davenport told them that he had a great idea, that he would take them all out to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the city, Chase knew that Bree had talked to him. The entire thing reeked of a plan to try and cheer him up, but he had nothing against really good food and not being the one paying for it, so he agreed, along with Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz who were excited to go.

He managed to keep the attention off himself, at least, the talking part. Chase was pretty sure they kept shooting him worried glances though. Thankfully, they let him be. As soon as they got back however, he headed out onto the terrace, the place he had been going a lot after he was rescued. He had been going there so often that he accidentally left his phone there. Finding it, he grabbed it, intending to check his emails, but found that he had a phone message. Clicking it to hear the message, he held it to his ear, wondering who had called.

 _"_ _Hey Chase, it's Reese. You're probably wondering how I got your number, well, remember, I did my research."_ Chase found himself grinning at that.

 _"_ _I don't know how long until the machine cuts me off, so I'm just going to tell you the gist of what I want to say."_ Chase then held the phone closer so he'd hear better.

 _"_ _Thank you, for vouching for me so I could be released, and, I'm not mad at you for taking my powers away. I just, wanted you to know that. I'm taking the bus tomorrow to go to my Aunt's. My little brothers and sister are already there. So, I guess this is goodbye. Despite everything that happened, I'm glad I met you."_ It was then the machine cut her off and the voice said, _"End of messages."_

Chase pulled the phone away from his ear and held it out in front of him. The message had been left over an hour ago, while he, Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and the team were out for supper. A feeling of dread and pain washed over him. He knew that she would be leaving, but, he wanted to see her, at least to just say goodbye. There were still questions that he needed answers too, and only she could give them. So, he pulled up the bus schedule to find what time the bus to San Francisco would leaving.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

"Hey, has anyone seen Chase?" Bree asked as she walked into the main room where Kaz and Oliver were playing a video game while Skylar read a magazine. She knew that she had been asking that question a lot lately. Ever since they rescued Chase, she preferred to know exactly where she could find him and if he wasn't in her sights for more than half an hour, she'd go looking for him. She had seen him at breakfast but not since then, and that was almost an hour ago.

"He said he was going for a walk. Left about 20 minutes ago." Kaz answered, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Did he say where he was going?" Bree questioned further, coming over to the couch.

"Nope." Oliver replied, watching the game intently.

"It's just a walk Bree, he'll be fine." Skylar assured her friend, seeing how tense and worried she was getting.

"Last time he went out on a walk, he got kidnapped." Bree reminded the all before adding, "So forgive me if I'm a little worried."

"If you're that worried about him, why don't you look up his GPS?" Kaz suggested, putting the game on pause so he and Oliver could give their friend they're complete attention. Bree nodded, and went over to the kitchen table where Mr. Davenport left his laptop.

After a minute of punching the keys with her fingers, Bree said, "He's heading to the bus stop. Why would he be heading there?"

"Wait, didn't Mr. Davenport say something about Reese leaving today?" Skylar suddenly remembered. After they got back last night from their dinner and Bree expressed how worried she was about her brother, Mr. Davenport revealed that Reese would leaving town to live with her aunt the next day, which was today, would hopefully help Chase snap out of the depressed and quiet state he was in.

A fearful expression came upon Bree's face as she also remembered what her father told them all and supersped to the coat rack to get her jacket.

"Wait, we're coming too." Skylar said as she and the boys followed her towards the door. Bree waited until they reached her before they headed out to find Chase.

 **EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEF**

Chase made his way to the bus stop quietly. It was early afternoon, and not that many people were around. The ones that were there paid him no attention, and he gave them no attention either. All of his focus was on the redhead who had her back to him while she waited for the bus.

"Hey Reese." Chase said it quietly, but it was clear that she heard him when she stood up straighter and turned around. Her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a smile.

"I didn't think I'd see you." Reese told him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Well, you got to say goodbye, but I didn't. Not too mention, I wanted to talk to you, before you left." Chase replied.

"Are you alright?" Reese asked, seeing his left arm in the sling and bandages on his wrists. The bruises were still there, but had faded greatly.

"I'm okay. I only have to wear the sling for a few more days. I heal faster with my bionics." Chase informed her before asking, "Why did you help me?"

"Because, I heard my Father tell you that he would kill us, his own kids, to keep himself more powerful than us, and that he wanted to take over the world. And of course that he was going to kill you. I know you might not believe it, but I do care about you Chase, a lot." Reese admitted, looking down at the ground, terrified to meet his eyes.

"I care about you a lot too." Chase revealed, causing the former shapeshifter to finally look up at him. When she saw the sincere expression on his face, she smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry, about taking away your powers." Chase told her and was about to say something else, but Reese cut him off.

"It's okay. It's probably for the best actually. If these powers were going to make me, and the rest of my siblings be like my Father or my brothers, then I don't want them. So, in a way, I should be thanking you. Not just for that, but for also trusting me." Reese responded. The look of sincerity on Chase's face changed to one of someone debating something, but he ultimately nodded.

If he had used his super-hearing at that moment, or is he looked over his shoulder, he would've seen Bree, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz coming up behind them, though they stopped a few feet away. But at that same moment, the bus rolled up to the sidewalk, coming to a stop.

"That's my bus." Reese stated, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Thank you Reese, for helping me." Chase told her.

"Your welcome. Goodbye Chase." Reese replied.

"Goodbye." Chase said in response. She looked up at him before turning and walking towards the bus.

"Chase?" Chase looked back up to see Reese looking back at him. When she saw that he was still there and that she had his attention, she dropped her bag and rushed towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. After a moment of shock, he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted less than a minute before Reese pulled away, looking down at the ground as she said, "Sorry. I just, wanted to know what it would be like."

"It's okay." Chase replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Reese risked a glance up at him, nodded, then turned and walked back to the bus. Chase waited until she grabbed her bag before he spoke.

"Reese?" When she turned back to look at him, Chase continued, "My phone number, it's not changing at all, just so you know."

Reese smiled and nodded, then turned around and finally climbed onto the bus, the driver closing the door behind her. Chase stood and watched as the bus engine started, then pulled away from the sidewalk. He waited until the transport was out of sight before he knew it was time to go.

As Chase turned around to head back home though, he found Bree, Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz standing on the sidewalk, and he knew that they had seen what just happened. For a moment, no one said or did anything. None of them really knew what to say, or do, but finally, Bree walked over to her brother and hugged him tight. Slowly, he raised his free arm and wrapped it around her.

He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt his eyes tearing up. Despite the fact that he and Reese somewhat ended on good terms and that she wasn't angry with him for taking away her powers, which was a huge weight taken off his shoulders, he felt a deep ache in his chest that suddenly appeared as he watched her climb up onto the bus. Chase wasn't quite sure why it was there, or why it was making him want to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

While they hugged, the three superheroes came closer, but let the two siblings continue their moment until they pulled away. When they did break apart, Kaz asked, "You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase said, wiping his eyes to hide the evidence of tears that appeared during his hug with Bree.

Knowing that he didn't want any attention drawn to the fact that he was struggling not to cry, Bree looked at the others and asked, "Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"There's an amazing ice cream shop only about two blocks from here. Over 200 flavours, and I'm pretty sure they have that weird sugar free ice cream too." Oliver added helpfully. Chase, finally regaining his composure nodded.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good right about now." Chase agreed. Bree gave him a sad smile while Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz gave him sympathetic looks. The bionic/superhero hybrid linked her arm with her brother's as they then turned and followed their friends towards the ice cream shop.

 **AN** \- One more chapter left. It will be up in no more than an hour, though it will be pretty short.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Really, really short, but it's only the epilogue, and does explain a bit of what happened. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

An hour after they got ice cream, the team came back to the penthouse. Chase strangely did feel better, though his mind still weighed heavily on Reese and their conversation. When they got back home, Chase made his way downstairs and, after making sure no one was around, opened the safe.

The only person who knew there was a hidden safe in Mission Command was Mr. Davenport, which made it the perfect spot to hide what he had hidden in his boot. He opened the small, secret door in the wall, then pulled the test tube out of the spot in his boot that was meant for hidden weapons. Before he put it in the safe though, he looked at the tube filled with a purplish liquid.

He wasn't lying when he told Reese that he was making a serum for giving a shapeshifter their powers back, it just wasn't meant for Rodissius. He had planned all along to create something that would take away their powers, but when he saw how Reese was starting to help him, defending him from her brothers, taking care of him, Chase started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, Reese could break free from her Father and brothers. The serum, was meant for her.

When Reese came to him, saying that she wanted to help him stop Rodissius, that she knew he was wrong, Chase told her that he had a plan, but needed to get to the lab. So he and Reese switched places and he went over to the lab. There, he hid the real serum in his boot, in the same place where Adam used to hide his chocolate bars when they went on missions, and finished creating the other airborne serum to take away the shapeshifters powers.

After he was rescued, he wondered if he should still give it to Reese, but when he got her phone message and decided to go meet her, he brought it with him. If she seemed okay, and not hungry for vengeance, then he would go through with it. He would give her the test tube to give her powers back.

But then, he saw her, and heard her say how she thought it was better that she didn't have her powers, that she didn't want to turn into a villain like her Father. So Chase kept his mouth shut, not mentioning it all.

 _Bing_.

Chase pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see he had a text message, from the same number that Reese used to call and leave him a message yesterday.

 _Had no idea bus rides were so boring_ , the message said. Chase smiled, then raised his head so he could put the test tube in a proper spot in the safe, before shutting it and locking it. Just in case. He then turned and walked towards the hyper-lift as he started typing a reply.

 **The End.**

 **AN** – So, sequel anyone? I am thinking of writing one. Let me know if that's something that would interest you guys at all.


End file.
